Harry y ¿Sally Potter?
by Brujita-Potter
Summary: Harry y su hermana Sally van a los mundiales en compañía de sus padres y de los hermanos Lupin, Black y Weasley......¿qué pasara en los mundiales?
1. Introducción

Harry Potter y….Sally Potter???? 

***Los personajes de esta historia son obra de J.K. Rowling, claro a excepción de aquellos que no les suenen conocidos.  
Si yo fuera la dueña de los personajes oficiales de Harry Potter…creen que estaría escribiendo sobre ellos ahora???***  
____________________________________

**En esta historia, suponemos que Voldemort murió a manos de los Potter, es decir la unión de James, Lily y Harry, con ayuda de Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore y Snape. Le dieron su merecido a los mortifagos. Los Potter son casi casi, héroes nacionales y esas cosas, además de ser inmensamente ricos. Harry tiene su cicatriz, pero no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort, porque ya está muerto; es decir, sólo la tiene de adorno **

Hasta aquí todo parecería perfecto para Harry, ¡vaya si no!...siendo hijo de una de las familias de magos más poderosas, populares y multimillonarias de todo Europa.   
Pero, para su cumpleaños número 2, nació una personita, que sin duda, cambiaría ese agradable panorama para nuestro querido héroe: Sally, su hermanita menor.

Así que ahora, Harry tiene a Sally, una odiosa masita de carne rosada(en versión de Harry) que, según varios, "es un verdadero encanto".  
Sally no es su verdadero nombre, así la llaman sus padres y demás amigos de la familia, pero su verdadero nombre es Sarah Lilian Potter Evans. (Vaya que a los Potter les encantan los nombres largos: Harry James y Sarah Lilian……O_o)

Para Lily y James Potter, sus hijos son su adoración. Ambos son padres muy, pero muy estrictos en cuanto a la educación y responsabilidades que deben de tener sus hijos, aunque también son muy divertidos, y cuando se trata de diversión, ellos son los primeros en promoverla. Sin lugar a dudas, son una pareja muy simpática. 

James es auror de profesión, aunque se ha dedicado a los negocios, y tiene varias empresas, tanto fabricantes de escobas voladoras (su marca es la Relámpago A8), tiendas de artículos para Quidditch, como cadenas de dulcerías (Rainbrow Candy) así como ser dueño de cerca de 40 o 50 minas de oro y plata, además de haber invertido dinero el ciertos negocios muggles, algo que tiene que ver con lo que los muggles llaman "computadoras"; lo único que James sabe acerca de esa inversión es que invirtió en una empresa llamada --Microsoft--, y cada mes recibe estado de cuenta de cuanto ha ganado. James no entiende mucho de esas cosas, así que sólo guarda ese dinero como reserva. Además, para su suerte, en unos de los terrenos propiedad de la familia Potter, se encontró una sustancia muy apreciada por los muggles: Petróleo. A causa de ello, recibieron una suma bastante considerable, la cual se encuentra también guardada en varios bancos muggles. Aunado a eso, James en su juventud jugó con el quipo nacional de Quidditch, lo cual le permitió cuadriplicar la fortuna, ya de por sí jugosa que había heredado de sus padres. 

Por su parte, Lily, auror también de profesión, prefirió encargarse de los negocios familiares, al igual que su esposo, además de contar con un trabajo en el ministerio de Mágica, en el departamento de Criaturas mágicas.  
Sin lugar a dudas, los Potter, son algo así como los Rockefeller o los Onassis del mundo mágico. Pero a pesar de ello, son una familia sencilla y sin presunción, ya que Lily y James siempre han inculcado a sus hijos, que el dinero no es la más importante, lo más importante es el corazón y las acciones de las personas.

Por su parte, Sirius Black es el padrino de Harry y Remus Lupin es el de Sally. Sirius está casado con Lauren Hewwit, ahora Lauren Black, y ellos tienen una hija de la edad de Sally, su nombre es Rose, y un hijo mayor por un año, llamado Henry. Por su parte, Lupin, pese a su problema de licantropía, encontró a una mujer que se enamoró perdidamente de él, y lo aceptó tal como es; su nombre es Aline Canningan, ahora Aline Lupin. Ellos tiene un hijo mayor por un año que Sally y Rose, llamado Alexander, y otro de la misma edad de Sally y Rose, llamado Dylan.   
Aline, Lauren y Lily son grandes amigas, así como lo son Sirius, James y Remus. Lily y Lauren fueron compañeras en el colegio, sólo que Lauren estaba en la casa de Ravenclaw. Aline, es de procedencia francesa, por lo tanto ella estudió en Beauxbatons.  
Por su parte, Severus Snape sigue con su enemistad con Potter y su grupo, pero bueno, ha tenido que aprender a vivir con eso. Severus se casó con un chica llamada Melina Grantt, una simpática chica de Hufflepuf, dos años menor que él, que sin duda, siempre había estado enamorada de él. Tienen un hijo mayor que Harry por un año, llamado Adrian, una hija de la misma edad que Harry llamada Annya, y otra hija menor (de la edad de Alexander y Henry), llamada Allison.

Entonces por orden de edad quedan así:  
1) Adrian Snape  
2) Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Annya Snape   
3) Allison Snape, Alexander Lupin, Henry Black  
4) Sally Potter, Rose Black ,Dylan Lupin.

Descripción de personajes:

Sally Potter:

Su nombre completo es Sarah Lilian Potter Evans. Siendo hija de Lily y James Potter, no podía ser, sino un verdadero encanto de chica. Físicamente, se parece mucho a su mamá, ya que Sally es un niña muy linda.   
*Descripción física*  
Tez: Blanca (Su piel es blanca, sin ninguna peca)  
Complexión: Delgada  
Estatura:Un poco más baja que las niñas de su edad (Eso le hace parecer más jóven de lo que es).  
Cabello: Tiene un cabello muy bonito, liso, brillante y de color rojo oscuro (caoba). Gracias a Dios, no heredó el cabello de su padre. Lo tiene un poco arriba de los hombros.  
Ojos: Tiene los mismos ojos de su madre, de un verde esmeralda muy brillante, y es poseedora de unas pestañas largas.   
*Descripción de personalidad*  
Sally es una chica de 11 años, que quiere muchísimo a su familia y amigos. Adora a su hermano Harry, y siempre lo esta abrazando o haciendo que él la abrace (hace lo mismo con su papá). Tiene un carácter muy juguetón, y es divertida, aunque no le gusta hacerle bromas a los demás. Es muy respetuosa y educada, pero cuando la molestan o molestan a algún ser querido se vuelve realmente peligrosa. Al igual que su hermano, es bastante intrépida, y de espíritu aventurero, aunque es un poco más recatada en cuanto a quebrantar las reglas. A pesar de ser una niña, no le dá mucha importancia a ser o a vestirse de manera muy femenina, para ella la comodidad es lo primero; pero a pesar de eso, y aunque no le guste reconocer, en el fondo, es una niña con un espíritu bastante romántico. Heredó la dedicación e inteligencia de sus padres, y es bastante buena en la escuela, es bastante dedicada a sus estudios y sin duda, busca seguir el ejemplo de sus padres. Tiene una característica muy particular: es una niña muy golosa, le encantan las cosas dulces, en especial cualquier clase de postre, y es capaz de comerse una caja entera de chocolates, sin subir un solo gramo de peso.

Rose Black:

La mejor amiga de Sally. Ambas se conocen desde que nacieron y se han criado juntas. Esta niña es una fiesta andando, y cómo no serlo teniendo como padres a Lauren y a Sirius.  
*Descripción física*  
Tez: Apiñonada   
Complexión: Delgada  
Estatura:La normal para su edad (Es un poco más alta que Sally).  
Cabello: Tiene el cabello ligeramente ondulado,hasta los hombros. Su color es negro, y con un aspecto brillante y sedoso.  
Ojos: Tiene los mismos ojos que su padre, de color negro.

  
*Descripción de personalidad*

Rose es ante todo, una amiga muy leal; además de ser muy protectora con su familia. Admira la inteligencia de su madre, y le encanta la forma de ser de su padre. Su relación con Henry, su hermano, es parecida a la de Harry con Sally, salvo que ella es excesivamente celosa con él; no le gusta que las chicas lo anden persiguiendo. Quiere mucho a Sally y es en la persona en la que más confía, y siempre trata de hacer lo imposible por que ella y su hermano (Henry) terminen como pareja (Si, Sally, es la única chica a la cual Rose deja estar cerca de su hermano, sin enojarse). Rose es muy impulsiva, preguntona y bastante temperamental. Es demasiado extrovertida, y le encanta andar de fiesta; es algo floja para la escuela, o sea, el estudiar no es su fuerte, pero a pesar de ello sus notas no son tan malas. Es una chica que le encanta estar a la moda y sobretodo ser muy femenina.   
Como característica especial, es que le encanta la materia de adivinación, y siempre carga un libro de horóscopos bajo el brazo, acompañado por el número más reciente de "Corazón de Bruja".

Henry Black:

El primogénito de Sirius. Este chico es sin lugar a dudas, puro carisma. Heredó el encanto de su padre, pero sin lugar a dudas , la inteligencia de su madre. Sirius y él, son los que más hacen reir a Sally. Henry es uno de los mejores amigos de Harry, y se llevan como si fueran hermanos.  
*Descripción física*  
Tez: Apiñonada   
Complexión: Delgada  
Estatura: Alto  
Cabello: Tiene el cabello ligeramente quebrado, de un color castaño claro.  
Ojos: Tiene los mismos ojos que su padre, de color negro.

*Descripción de personalidad*

  
Este chico es sumamente bromista, burlón y con una actitud un tanto arrogante. Es bastante hábil en varias materias de la escuela, pero en especial en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.Sin duda, es un chico que es inteligente, y le gusta presumir sus notas, cosa que enfada de sobremanera a su hermana. Es un amigo bastante leal, y aprecia mucho a Harry, al cual lo ve como a un auténtico hermano mayor. Con Rose es bastante estricto y se preocupa mucho por ella, aunque raramente se lo demuestra, pero es bastante celoso de cualquiera que se atreva a rondarla. Siente un gran cariño por Sally y la protege de sobremanera (cosa que llega a despertar los celos de Harry), y aunque actualmente su mente es ocupada por Parvati Patil, aunque sea mayor que él, en el fondo, trata de obtener la atención de otra persona. También, lleva una relación muy cercana con Ginny Weasley, con la cual se confabula en varias ocasiones para hacer bromas.

Alexander Lupin: 

El hijo mayor de Remus y Aline. Afortunadamente no heredó de su padre la condición de hombre lobo. Es un chico bastante inteligente.  
*Descripción física*  
Tez: Blanca   
Complexión: Delgada  
Estatura: Alto  
Cabello: Tiene el cabello liso ligeramente largo, el cual amarra en un diminuta coleta. Su pelo es color rubio cenizo.  
Ojos: Tiene ojos color azul oscuro. Usa lentes de montura delgada y cuadrada.

*Descripción de personalidad*

  
Alexander es, en pocas palabras, el mejor alumno de su generación. Es bastante listo, dedicado y responsable. Tiene un carácter tranquilo, y serio, y le gusta más leer un buen libro, que andar montado en una escoba. Con su hermano Dylan, tiene una relación bastante peculiar, ya que siempre tiene que andar cuidándolo y ayudándolo en la escuela, pero también es bastante estricto con él. Regaña bastante a Henry, Ron y a Harry, porque a su parecer, no le ponen la atención debida a los estudios, pero los estima muchísimo, y son sus 3 mejores amigos. No se lleva muy bien con Adrian Snape, al cual considera insoportable. Se lleva bastante bien con Sally, de hecho ellos dos son los que más coinciden en su forma de pensar y a menudo estudian juntos, y Sally le pide consejos acerca de las materias (Cosa que a Harry a veces le disguta, ya que no le agrada que su hermanita recurra a Alexander, porque se siente desplazado). Con Rose, es algo distinto, siempre la anda regañando y obligando a hacer las tareas, y le desespera enormemente su forma de ser, aunque siempre termina ayudándola en lo que pueda. Curiosamente, es otra persona conocida (aparte de Hermione), que ha leido la historia de Hogwarts, y es aún más curioso, que sea Hermione la chica que lo haya deslumbrado, desde que la vió en su primer año en Hogwarts, y no desperdicia oportunidad para entablar conversación con ella.

Dylan Lupin:

El hijo menor de Remus y Aline. Este chico tiene un problema: es hiperactivo. Siempre anda corriendo de un lado a otro, y bastante escandaloso. Heredó de su padre la fascinación por el ataque a las artes oscuras, y sueña con ser profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras cuando sea mayor. No es hombre lobo.  


*Descripción física*

  
Tez: Blanca   
Complexión: Delgada  
Estatura: Normal para su edad.  
Cabello: Es poseedor de un cabello rizado, color castaño claro.  
Ojos: Al igual que su hermano, tiene ojos color azul oscuro.   


*Descripción de personalidad*

  
Dilán es muy simpático, y siempre anda como El Correcaminos, de un lado a otro. Es algo olvidadizo, y distraído, pero con muchas energías. Su mejor amigo es su hermano, al cual quiere mucho, aunque siempre le anda gastando bromas. Se lleva muy bien con Harry , Ron y Henry. Con éste último, es con quien más diseña y planea bromas para hacerle a los demás, en especial a varios chicos de Slytherin. Es bastante bueno jugando quidditch, como bateador, y también lo es en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Adora a Sally y Rose, a las cuales siempre abraza cuando las ve y no duda en llegar a los golpes, si alguien se atreve a hacerles algo; las quiere como las hermanas que nunca tuvo. Nunca le ha puesto atención a los asuntos del amor, pero con su ingreso a Hogwarts, esa opinión probablemente cambiará.

  
Adrian Snape:

Hijo mayor de Snape y Melina. Es un chico con carácter fuerte y mirada penetrante. Snape es estricto con él, pero también bastante complaciente con ciertos de sus caprichos, ya que lo quiere bastante.  


*Descripción física*  
Tez: Blanca   
Complexión: Delgada, aunque con el cuerpo algo más atlético.  
Estatura: Alto.  
Cabello: Poseedor de un cabello liso, color negro.  
Ojos: Es poseedor de unos ojos color café claro, pero con una mirada muy penetrante.  


*Descripción de personalidad*  
Este chico es en pocas palabras, arrogante. Es algo tramposo, mentiroso y sarcástico. No se lleva muy bien con Harry y su grupo, a los cuales cataloga como tontos, y buenos para nada. Afortunadamente, no es tan hiriente y malhumorado como lo era su padre, de hecho es simpático con aquellos que le caigan bien. Quiere mucho a su familia, pero su hermana Annya lo desespera con su forma de ser, y constantemente la anda regañando; con Allison es diferente, con ella puede hablar más abiertamente, y en cierta forma es su hermana consentida. Se lleva bien con Draco Malfoy y su pandilla, aunque no se junta mucho con ellos. Es bastante popular entre las chicas, cosa que realmente disfruta. Detesta enormemente a Alexander por un incidente que ocurrió en la escuela. Es buen estudiante, y destaca notablemente en Herbología.

Annya Snape:

Segunda Hija de Snape y Melina. Esta niña, es de cuidado, de hecho de los 3 hijos de Snape, ella es la más tremenda. Es linda, bastante más que varias de sus compañeras de casa, y le encanta sacar provecho de ello.  


*Descripción física*  
Tez: Blanca   
Complexión: Delgada  
Estatura: Normal para su edad.  
Cabello: Tiene el cabello largo, arriba de la cintura y liso, de un color castaño claro, y con algunos mechones de color negro.  
Ojos: Tiene ojos color marrón.

*Descripción de personalidad*

Poseedora de la arrogancia del hermano y del padre, Annya es además, bastante caprichosa. Su padre la conciente demasiado y su madre, sólo trata de meterla en cintura. Adora a sus papás, y son los únicos que pueden controlarla. No se lleva muy bien con Adrian, ya que lo desespera constantemente con sus superficialidades, las cuales son consideradas por Adrian como tonterías. Con Allison, se lleva mejor, y se nota que la quiere bastante, de hecho es con ella con la que más tierna se comporta, y es capaz de hacer cualqueir cosa por ella.  
Es bastante aventada, y sin duda rivaliza en ese aspecto con Rose Black, a la cual por cierto, detesta. Sally tampoco es santo de su devoción, pero curiosamente con ella no se mete mucho. A Alexander, Henry, Harry y Dilan, los considera unos buenos para nada y ella es el blanco constante de las bromas de Henry y de Dylan. Es amiga de Draco Malfoy y su pandilla, aunque trata realmente mal a Crabbe y Goyle. Junto con Pansy, se encarga de inventar insultos para Hermione y Ron. En el fondo, no es una chica mala, de hecho sólo busca ser el centro de atención.  


  
Allison Snape: 

La menor de la familia Snape, y al parecer es la consentida de todos. Esto se debe a que la niña, es verdaderamente agradable.Lamentablemente, tiene una enfermedad del corazón, que si bien no pone en peligro su vida, si se debe de cuidar. Esta niña, es la más linda de los hijos Snape.  


*Descripción física*  
Tez: Blanca   
Complexión: Delgada  
Estatura: Normal para su edad.  
Cabello: Poseedora de una cabellera igual a la de su madre, castaña clara, lisa y ligeros rizos en las puntas.  
Ojos: Como los de su padre, negros.   


*Descripción de personalidad*  


Es la ternura andando. Cualquiera diría que no es hija de Snape. Se parece inmensamente a su madre. Allison es, una chica muy querida por su familia. Adora a toda su familia, y siempre traata de dar los menos problemas posibles. Es callada, pero con una mente bastante hábil. Sabe ser buena amiga. Le gusta pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, y siempre logra arrancarles una sonrisa a ambos, además de ser la mediadora cuando ellos están peleando. El grupo de Potter no es de su preocupación, ya que no le interesa en absoluto lo que hagan. Curiosamente, la mayoría de sus amigos son hijos nacidos de muggles, y eso le fascina, ya que le gustan mucho los muggles. Lleva buena relación con Ginny, y muestra cierto interés por ser amiga de Sally y Rose, aunque sabe que sus hermanos detestan a los hermanos de ellas. Es una buena estudiante, pero destaca notablemente en Pociones. A pesar de ser tan seria, disfruta enormemente las bromas y los chistes que ocurren a su alrededor.

Una vez aclarado los asuntos de tipo familiar, pasemos a la historia…


	2. Una pelea y una tierna reconciliación

***Los personajes de esta historia son obra de J.K. Rowling, claro a excepción de aquellos que no les suenen conocidos.  
Si yo fuera la dueña de los personajes oficiales de Harry Potter…creen que estaría escribiendo sobre ellos ahora???***

Capítulo # 1  
"Una pequeña pelea y una tierna reconciliación"

Ya han pasado 2 estupendos años para Harry Potter en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Han sido 2 años estupendos, ya que ha hecho muchos amigos, 2 de los cuales son Ronald Weasley y una chica de nombre Hermione Granger. Estos dos chicos se han convertido, junto con Harry, en el "trío maravilla de su generación".

Ron, es un chico, hijo de una familia enteramente mágica, es decir son "sangre limpia", aunque la condición económica de la familia, no es muy buena, son personas con un gran corazón. Por su parte, Hermione, es hija de muggles, pero pese a eso es una chica realmente inteligente, y sin duda, la mejor de su clase. Aunque, también existen ciertas personas con las cuales, Harry tiene sus diferencias, entre ellos Draco Malfoy y varios de Slytherin.

  
La vida de Harry en el colegio, sin duda sería de lo más agradable, de no ser por un pequeño problema: su hermana.  
En este nuevo ciclo escolar, la menor de los Potter, comenzará su educación en las artes mágicas….  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

  
-¿Y por qué no puede ir a estudiar a otro colegio?-decía algo molesto el joven Harry Potter a sus padres.

  
-¡Harry James Potter…no digas eso!...ella es tu hermana y tu padre y yo queremos que asista a Hogwarts, ¿entendiste jovencito?- decía una molesta Lily a su hijo.

  
-¡Es una molestia, siempre se la pasa molestándome y fastidiando!- decía Harry.

  
-¡Ella es tu hermana y ……punto final jovencito!- decía enérgicamente James.

  
-¡Está bien mándenla ahí, pero que ni se les ocurra pedirme que la cuide o que la vigile o nada por el estilo!...¿me entendieron?-.

  
-¡Pues ni quien quiera de tu protección Harry!- decía una pequeña voz desde la puerta. Era Sally Potter.

  
-¡Eso …eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer….no voy a hacer nada por ti Sarah Lilian Potter!- decía Harry.

  
-No voy a necesitar ayuda de ti, porque para tu información Rose y yo vamos a estar juntas en la escuela y ella si tiene un hermano que se preocupa por su bienestar, y él nos va a cuidar…¿entendiste?- decía amenazadoramente Sally.

  
-Pobre Henry….ahora sufrirá lo mismo que yo-.  
Sally lo miró con aire ofendido

  
-¡Además también tendremos a Alexander, y Dilan también entrará a la escuela con nosotras!...así que la verdad hermanito no creo que siquiera sea necesario el que hablemos-.

  
Ambos estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión, que ni siquiera notaron que sus padres se habían levantado de las sillas, y habían salido de la sala.

  
-¡Esos niños nunca cambiarán James…siempre peleando!- decía Lily.

  
-Así son los hermanos querida, apuesto a que eras igual con tu hermana…¿o no?-.

  
-¡Ella siempre abusaba de mi por ser la mayor, y las cosas se pusieron peor cuando se enteró de que yo era una bruja!-.  
-Bueno..pero me refiero a que siempre peleaban…¿verdad?-.

  
-Si eso si…pero en el fondo…yo la quiero…y sé que en el fondo, pero muy muy en el fondo ella también- respondió Lily con una sonrisa.

  
De vuelta a la habitación con Harry y Sally…

-------------------------------------------------

  
Harry se encontraba sentado en una silla, leyendo un libro sobre el Quidditch, tratando de ignorar la presencia de su hermana. Sally, estaba viendo por la ventana de la habitación, hacía los jardines de la mansión Potter. Los dos estaban tratando de ignorar la presencia del otro. Sally, se volvió de la ventana, y observó a su hermano. Poco a poco se fue acercando a él; y cuando llegó a su lado se sentó en el piso. Estuvo así por 2 minutos, y luego dijo con voz triste:

  
-¿De verdad te molesta tanto que vaya a Hogwarts contigo Harry?-.

  
Harry que estaba tratando de leer su libro, se asombró por la pregunta, pero no contestó nada.  
Ante el silencio de Harry, Sally empezó a sollozar. Harry la oyó, y se sintió mal por haber hecho llorar a su hermana. Dejó el libro, y se sentó en el piso al lado de ella.

  
-Pues…me incomoda un poco Sally, porque ya ves como eres, siempre haces algo para avergonzarme –decía Harry mientras se quitaba las gafas de los ojos y las limpiaba con su túnica.

  
-¡Eso no es cierto Harry!...pero si de verdad te molesta, les diré a mis papás que me manden a Beauxbatons…-contestaba Sally algo dolida.

  
Harry miró a Sally, y vió que ésta lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Eso no le gustó para nada, si había algo que Harry odiara más en su vida, era ver a Sally triste, y peor aún llorando, aunque claro, eso era algo que nunca iba a admitir en público.  


-No…claro que ¡NO! "enana" (así es como Harry llama a su hermanita)…no es para tanto, con que no me andes molestando y persiguiendo en la escuela es suficiente –decía Harry con una sonrisa.   


-¡Te prometo que no lo haré Harry…no te molestaré!...es más ni cuenta te darás de que yo estaré ahí- decía Sally mucho más sonriente.  


-Más te vale…porque ya ves que eres medio torpe, y medio lentita, así que no quiero que arruines mi reputación –decía Harry entre risas.  


-¡Yo no soy eso que dices Harry!....pero está bien…no te molestare- decía Sally mientras volteaba a ver a Harry- ¡Ya verás que será muy divertido que los dos estemos en la escuela!-decía Sally, mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a Harry de un brazo. Por su parte, Harry estaba a punto de aventarla por el abrazo, pero después, su sentimiento de hermano mayor afloró, y lo único que hizo fue permanecer ahí junto a su hermanita, apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella. Sin duda, una escena muy tierna, la cual fue fotografiada sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, por el lente veloz de ciertos padres, que se encontraban de lo más conmovidos al ver esta escena de cariño entre sus hijos.

:

:

:

:

:

  
Este capítulo fue muy corto, pero es el primero.  
Harry de hermano….¿qué les parece?....¿les suena su actitud de hermano mayor?(los que tengan hermanos mayores me comprenderán……)  
Harry y Sally sin duda serán un dúo interesante en la escuela no???  
Pronto, en el segundo capítulo veremos a los demás amigos de los Potter, y también a los enemigos….

¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!...Soy primeriza en esto de escribir y publicar un fic, así que espero sus comentarios!!!!!!!

ESCRIBAN………

ESCRIBAN………


	3. Un día de compras y encuentros

***Los personajes de esta historia son obra de J.K. Rowling, claro a excepción de aquellos que no les suenen conocidos.  
Si yo fuera la dueña de los personajes oficiales de Harry Potter…creen que estaría escribiendo sobre ellos ahora???*** 

----------------------------------------------

  
Capítulo #2  
"Día de compras ….y encuentros"

Para ese entonces, Sally ya había recibido su carta de Hogwarts, junto con su lista de útiles escolares. Harry también había recibido la suya, así que la familia decidió ir de compras al Callejón Diagon. Harry había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños estupenda, en la cual su padre le había obsequiado un nuevo modelo de escoba, la "Saeta de Fuego", sin duda, una de las mejores escobas del mercado, además de una buena cantidad de galeones para gastar, cosa que Harry se disponía a hacer en ese día de compras. Así que, decidió invitar a sus amigos Ron y Hermione a unirse a ese día de compras, para que le ayudaran a gastar rápidamente ese dinero, ya que como él decía, "Entre más gente a comprar, es mas divertido al pagar". Así que acordaron todos, verse en el callejón.   


Por su parte, Sally estaba tan emocionada de ir de compras con sus papás, que casi no pudo dormir de la emoción, no sin antes, poniéndose de acuerdo con su mejor amiga Rose Black, para ir juntas de compras.  
James y Lily estaban muy contentos de poder pasar tiempo con sus pequeños, aunque Lily, estaba un poco recelosa con James, ya que sabía que si Sally le pedía que le comprara un dragón, sería capaz de comprárselo. Después de todo, James era…como decirlo…muy débil con su hija; Sally era la princesita de porcelana de papá. 

El día de compras llegó, y los Potter se dirigieron puntualmente al Callejón Diagon, utilizando los polvos Flu. Los Potter fueron a sacar dinero de una de sus cámaras en Gringotts; después fueron al Caldero Chorreante a esperar a las demás familias.   
Después de un tiempo, Harry logró divisar varias cabezas pelirrojas, los cuales eran sin duda los Weasley. Iban todos, los 5 hermanos y los padres. Harry saludó efusivamente a todos, y de inmediato se puso a platicar animadamente con Ron. Ron, saludó contento a los Potter. Lily y James conocían a los Weasley bastante bien, así que se sentaron a platicar con lo padres de Ron.   
-Y pues este año, nuestra pequeña Sally asistirá ya a Hogwarts, Molly…estoy tan contenta!!!- decía animadamente Lily a la Sra. Weasley.  
-¡Eso es estupéndo!, ahora nuestro querido Harry tendrá que efectuar su trabajo de hermano mayor- decía Molly.  
-Pues no lo sé, como que no le ha hecho gracia que su hermanita asista junto con él, piensa que será una molestia- decía algo preocupada Lily.  
-No te fijes, todos los hermanos mayores dicen lo mismo, ahí tienes a todos mis hijos, los cuales, discretamente se cuidan unos a otros…así que no te preocupes Lily, Harry hará un excelente trabajo- decía Molly, mientras Lily le sonreía.

Mientras, en otra mesa, se encontraban todos lo chicos,(excepto Fred, George y Percy, los cuales se habían ido a ver a sus respectivos amigos), entonces los que estaban eran Harry, Ron, Ginny y Sally.  
-¿Así que ya entras este año a Hogwarts Sally?- preguntaba Ginny.  
-Si así es Ginny, ¡por fin!...porque la verdad ya estaba fastidiada de que Harry me presumiera su varita y sus limitados conocimientos de magia-.  
-¡Oye Sally…eso no es cierto!, mis conocimientos no son tan limitados, tu sabes que estudio mis lecciones- decía algo molesto Harry. Ron y Ginny se rieron. En ese instante oyeron una voz familiar que los llamaba, era Hermione.   
Hermione entró seguida de sus padres, los cuales saludaron educadamente a todos, y se pusieron a platicar animadamente con los adultos. Lily, era la que mejor se llevaba con ellos, ya que los Granger le recordaban a sus padres, y Hermione, a sí misma, por el hecho de venir de familia muggle, por eso, Lily le tiene una gran simpatía a Hermione.  
Todos los chicos se saludaron emotivamente, y Hermione se sentó junto a Sally y Ginny. A los pocos segundos aparecieron juntas las familias Black y Lupin, y todo fue un mar de saludos, abrazos y bromas entre todas las familias.   
Rose corrió a ver a Sally, y Henry, Alexander y Dilan se unieron de inmediato a Harry, el cual parecía encantado con la presencia de todos sus amigos.  


Después de un rato, todos los chicos decidieron salir del Caldero Chorreante a realizar las compras.   
Ron, Harry y Hermione iban platicando muy animadamente, Ginny, Alexander y Henry iban platicando de las materias que iban a tener en ese curso, y Rose, Sally y Dilan iban muy entretenidos viendo los aparadores.  
Al entrar a Flourish and Blotts a comprar sus libros, Sally y Rose se dirigieron a los estantes de los libros que comprarían, pero antes de llegar a esos estantes, Sally se topó con alguien. Era Bryan Andersen, un joven mago de 14 años, al cual Sally conocía desde tiempo atrás, ya que su madre y la de él, habían sido compañeras en el colegio muggle (donde Lily asistía, antes de enterarse de ser bruja, y esa chica, cuyo nombre era Beatrice, había sido la única amiga muggle que Lily había conservado a través de los años, y sin duda resultó todo una sorpresa cuando su amiga de la infancia le escribió a Lily, diciendo que su hijo había resultado ser un mago, por lo tanto era un mago hijo de muggles).  
Bryan era un chico bastante guapo, muy amable y muy chistoso, tiene cabello castaño, ojos color miel, tez apiñonada, y una sonrisa encantadora. Rose, le dijo a Sally que iría a buscar un libro extra de pociones, y acto seguido desapareció.   
Brian la vió y fue a saludarla amablemente.   
-¡Hola Sally!...¿De compras?- decía Brian.  
-Si…vine a comprar mis libros, porque este año comienzo en Hogwarts- decía Sally radiante de felicidad.  
-¡En serio!..¡qué gusto!-.  
-Gracias….así que ahora nos vamos a ver más seguido y te molestaré más a menudo- decía pícaramente Sally.  
-Tu no me molestas, al contrario, ya verás que nos divertiremos, y si tienes alguna duda, no tengas pena de preguntar- decía él, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
-Gracias….-.  
-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir Sally, pero nos vemos pronto- decía Brian, mientras se despedía de ella, con un beso en la mejilla. Sally se sonrojó.  
-¡Claro!..nos veremos en el tren-.  
Brian, salió de la librería, y Sally estaba muy contenta. Después de ese encuentro, Sally se puso a buscar a Rose, pero no sin antes, buscar entre los estantes, un libro de encantamientos extra a la lista de libros oficial. Encontró un libro que le interesó, pero no lo alcanzaba. Se puso de puntitas, pero aún así no lo alcanzaba.  
-En este momento me gustaría que el inútil de mi hermano estuviera aqui- pensaba Sally.  
Sally se dio cuenta, que de se encontraba un chico leyendo un libro a un lado de ella, pero dándole la espalda. Dicho chico, tenía la estatura suficiente para alcanzarle el libro, por lo que Sally, le dijo:  
-Oye disculpa…¿te puedo pedir de favor que me pases ese libro de Encantamientos?...es que no lo alcanzo –decía Sally.  
El chico, volteó, y Sally vió a un chico como de 13 años, pálido, con la cara algo puntiaguda, unos profundos ojos grises, y el cabello rubio platinado, era Draco Malfoy.  
Draco la miró por un momento, y después le preguntó:  
-¿Este libro de encantamientos?- decía mientras señalaba el libro que Sally quería. Sally asintió con la cabeza. Draco se lo pasó, y Sally le dedicó una sonrisa.  
-¡Muchas Gracias!...eres muy amable-.  
-De nada -decía Draco, mientras se daba la media vuelta y se iba.   
-Oye …espera…¿tu también vas a Hogwarts?- preguntaba Sally, de manera a obtener una conversación con él. Draco volteó y le dijo:  
-Si así es..¿tu también?-decía él, mientras arrastraba las palabras.  
-Si…es mi primer año…¿y cómo te llamas?- preguntaba Sally.  
-Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-.   
A Sally se le paralizó la sonrisa  
-¿Tu eres Draco Malfoy?- preguntó ella.  
-¿Me conoces?- decía Draco a la vez que se aproximaba más a ella.  
-Bueno, no …hasta ahora solo había escuchado tu nombre- decía Sally algo nerviosa.  
-¿Y quien te lo dijo?-.  
-Mi hermano-  
-¿Tienes un hermano que va en Hogwarts?-  
-Si así es, mi hermano mayor  
- ¿Y cómo se llama tu hermano?-   
-Pues….él es…es…Ha..-, pero Sally fue interrumpida por el grito de una persona que la llamaba desde lejos. Era la voz de su hermano.  
-¡SALLY!-  
Harry llegó casi corriendo hasta donde estaba Sally, y se puso entre ella y Malfoy.  
-¡Harry me asustaste,,,no deberías de andar gritando de esa manera!- decía Sally, pero Harry no le hacía caso, éste sólo   
miraba a Malfoy directamente a la cara.  
-¡No te le acerques Malfoy!- decía Harry de manera amenazadora.  
-¿Qué mosca te ha picado Potter?...¿Acaso esta niña es tu novia o algo por el estilo? –decía Malfoy de manera sarcástica.  
En ese momento llegaron todos los demás amigos de Harry y Sally.   
-No deberías de hablar con este tipo Sally- decía enérgicamente Henry, poniéndose junto a Sally. Todos los demás le lanzaban miradas inquisidoras a Malfoy.  
-¡Si que eres montonero Potter!..así serás muy valiente, rodeado de todos tus fans…¿me imagino que quieres quedar bien delante de tu noviecita…no?- decía Malfoy mientras veía a todos los que lo rodeaban.  
-Ella no es su novia…- decía Alexander.  
-¡Claro que no lo soy!...yo soy su hermana, yo soy Sarah Lilian Potter- decía Sally.  
Draco se sorprendió al oír eso.  
-Así que la hermanita de Potter…-decía él en su acostumbrado tono pesado.  
-Si así es- decía Sally de manera enérgica.  
-No te conocía…sólo escuché que tus padres y tu estaban en Francia y te mandaban a estudiar en una escuela muggle…¿no es así?-.  
-Si así es, estuve estudiando allá hasta hace unos meses-.  
-¿Así que tu también eres una fanática de los muggles?- decía Draco maliciosamente mientras miraba a Ron y a Ginny. –Y como no has de serlo…siendo tu madre lo que es –dirigió una mirada furtiva a Hermione-…una "sangre sucia"-. Harry, Henry, Alexander y Ron se lanzaron contra él, pero fueron detenidos por Rose, Sally , Hermione y Ginny.  
-¡No Harry..no lo hagas…te está provocando!- decía Sally.  
-¡Ron por favor cálmate!- decía Ginny.  
-¡No vale la pena pelearse con ese tipo Alex!- decía Hermione.  
-¡Henry…si quieres golpearlo, házlo afuera!- decía Rose.  
Harry lo miraba con furia, mientras que Sally trataba de detenerlo.  
-¡No te metas con mi madre Malfoy-.  
-¡Pero si es la verdad!..eso es lo que ella es…  
Sally lo miró con la misma furia con la que lo había hecho Harry.  
-¡Deberías de mantener cerrada tu asquerosa boca de mortifago… copia miserable de Lucius Malfoy!- le gritó Sally a Malfoy, y hasta la cara se le puso roja del coraje.  
Todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos, se callaron, y voltearon a verlos.  
Malfoy se sonrojo de la furia y miraba de manera amenazante a Sally.  
-¿Te la estás buscando Potter?...no quieres tenerme como enemigo…¿o si?-.  
-¡Pues no vuelvas a insultar a mi madre nunca más!…..¿me entendiste?- decía Sally de manera amenazante.  
De atrás de un estante, cerca de ellos emergió una figura, de un chico alto y de cabello negro, cuya mirada era penetrante: era Adrian Snape.   
-¿Divirtiéndote un rato , verdad Malfoy?- decía él, mientras se ponía a su lado con una sonrisa. Malfoy le dirigió una mirada dura, pero después se tranquilizó.  
-Vámonos, Draco….no te degrades con estos niños- y después de esto, Adrian sacó a Draco casi a empujones de la librería.  
Ya casi cuando salían de la librería, Alexander le grito a Adrian:  
-¿Son tal para cual, no es así Snape?...sus padres son amigos…como no iban a serlo ustedes….verdad?-.  
Adrian se detuvo y se veía realmente molesto, pero decidió dejar la librería junto a Draco.  
Todo el grupo se quedó con bastante coraje por lo que había pasado. Harry se volvió hacia Sally y le dijo:  
-Sally…ahora ya sabes que no todas, las personas son buenas, así que debes de ser más cuidadosa, ahora que entremos a la escuela, porque ese Malfoy y todos sus amigos, no se perderán la oportunidad de molestarte o de hacerte daño…¿me entendiste?- decía seriamente.  
-Si eso vi....veo que lo que me dijiste de él, no era mentira…es absolutamente desagradable.- decía Sally.  
-Pues el que lo acompaña no se queda atrás- decía Alexander en tono serio.  
-¿Y quién es?- preguntaba Sally.  
-Él es Adrian Snape, el hijo de Severus Snape- decía Hermione. – Y es un tipo bastante irritable, aunque no creo que tanto como Malfoy-.  
Alexander sólo lanzó un soplido en tono de molestia.  
-¡Vámos…esto no puede arruinar este día!- decía Rose a manera de mejorar los ánimos.  
-¡Si, Rose tiene razón….! Hay que tratar de divertirnos- decía Dylan. Todos lo miraron y decidieron olvidar el incidente.  
Todos iban a pagar sus compras, y Sally llevaba sus libros, cuando sintió que una mano la detenía. Era Harry.  
-Sally…sobre lo que te dije sobre Malfoy y de sobre tener cuidado con él, es en serio…así que mantente alerta..¿me entendiste?- decía Harry en voz baja para que nadie más lo escuchara.  
Sally lo miró y le dijo:  
-Si Harry, no te apures…ese tipo se ve cosa seria…te prometo que me cuidaré de él- y después de decirlo, le dirigió una enorme sonrisa a Harry. Harry quitó su expresión seria, y le sonrió de vuelta.  
-¡Dame esos libros, yo los llevaré hasta el mostrador!- dijo Harry.  
-¡Yo puedo con ellos!-  
-Si como no…..mejor dámelos, ya ves que eres medio torpe y puedes tirarlos y romperlos antes de pagarlos.-y después de esto le quitó la pila de libros a Sally y los cargó hasta la caja.   
Sally sabía que ese era uno de los gestos fraternales que su hermano tenía con ella. Él era bastante sobreprotector. Sally sólo sonrió, y lo siguió hasta la caja.

Después de pagar, todos salieron de la librería, y se dirigieron a comer helados. Harry pidió helados para todos, y se sentaron en la terraza de la heladería para poder disfrutar de sus postres. Ahí se encontraron con Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas. Se unieron a ellos, y les presentaron a Sally, Rose y Dilan.  
-¡Vaya…es un placer conocerte Sally!- decía Parvati.-Te ví en una fotos que tiene Harry, pero es mejor conocerte en persona-.  
-Gracias Parvati-.  
-¿Y tu eres la hermana de Henry?- decía chillonamente Lavender, mientras veía a Rose.  
-Aja…yo soy su fabulosa hermana-.  
-Y este pequeño de acá es Dylan, el hermano de Alexander- decía Hermione, mientras cogía del hombre de Dilan.  
-¿En serio?...¡Esperemos que seas seleccionado para Gryffindor!- decía Seamus.  
-¡Si..tienes que estar con nosotros…ya que tu hermano no lo está…y es una verdadera lástima!-decía Dean Thomas.  
-Deberías de haber estado con nosotros en Gryffindor- decía Ron a Alexander.  
Alexander sólo rió.  
-Pero, él esta en una excelente casa…Ravenclaw es muy buena –decía Hermione. Alexander, le sonrió tímidamente a Hermione.  
Todos acabaron sus postres, y se fueron a seguir viendo las tiendas.   
Parvati, Lavender y Hermione iban platicando acerca de la tarea de verano, la cual Hermione ya había terminado desde hacía semanas. Todos los chicos iban platicando animadamente de la temporada de Quidditch pasada. Por su parte, Sally, Rose y Ginny iban platicando acerca de la experiencia en la Cámara de los Secretos del año pasado.  


***Los sucesos de la Cámara si sucedieron, pero Harry logró derrotar a Voldemort, bueno a su memoria**--

-¡Debió ser terrible!- exclamaba Rose.  
-Bueno, pues la verdad no recuerdo demasiado…- decía pensativa Ginny. –Sólo recuerdo que Harry me salvó, y que salimos sostenidos por el Fénix, pero no recuerdo mucho, de Quien-ustedes-saben-.  
-Pero lo importante es que estás bien Ginny…¡Eso es historia!- decía Sally.  
-Si…tienes razón, y espero que no se repita…no quiero que nadie más me vuelva a poseer –decía Ginny en tono de broma.  
-¡Pero ahora tienes un vínculo con Harry!- decía Rose.  
-¿Un vínculo?- preguntaba algo intrigada Ginny.  
-Si Ginny…cuando un mago le salva la vida a otro, se forma un vínculo, un lazo, un algo mágico, que los une, hasta que pueda pagarse o algo así- decía seriamente Sally.  
Ginny sólo escuchaba de forma atenta, mientras se sonrojaba.  
-¡AYY Sally…!..aunque yo creo que Ginny ya sentía un tipo de vínculo con Harry ¿verdad?- decía pícaramente Rose, mientras veía como se sonrojaba Ginny.  
Ginny se puso aún más roja. Sally sólo rió.  
-Pues todo puede ser Ginny…tal vez termines siendo mi cuñada después de todo…¿no crees?-.  
-¡Claro que no….no….no digas eso!- decía escandalizada Ginny.  
-¡OHH…no seas tan penosa Ginny!..estamos en confianza- decía Rose.  
-No Rose, además Harry estaría mejor con alguien como tu…- decía Ginny con voz algo apagada –además…así podrían unir a las familias Black y Potter…y eso haría muy felices a sus padres..¿no?-.  
-¿Unir a las familias?- decía algo molesta Rose -¿y por qué hemos de ser Harry y yo?...también están Sally y mi hermano Henry-.  
Sally se puso algo seria, y Ginny sólo se rió.  
-¿A si?- decía Ginny.  
-No le hagas caso Ginny, ella sabe muy bien que eso nunca va a pasar…Henry y yo..somos como hermanos-.  
-Pues igual Harry y yo-.  
-Bueno..bueno…¡No se peleen!...ya veremos en el futuro- decía Ginny –aún somos muy jóvenes por preocuparnos por eso..¿no les parece?-.  
Sally y Rose asintieron, y las tres estallaron en carcajadas.  
Iban casi a llegar al Caldero Chorreante, cuando un grupo de chicas pasaron junto al Hermione, Lavender y Parvati, y una de las chicas le dio un codazo intencional a Hermione.  
-¡Fíjate por donde caminas Granger!- le decía burlonamente Pansy Parkinson.  
-¡La que debería de fijarse eres tu Parkinson!- le decía Lavender.  
-No te metas Brown, sigue tu camino- decía fastidiosamente otra de las chicas del grupito de Parkinson: era Millicent Buldstrone.  
Todas las chicas se veían con un odio terrible. De repente surgieron de una tienda que estaba cerca de la escena, un par de chicas. Eran las hijas de Snape.  
-Otra vez buscando pleito….¿verdad Pansy?- decía risueñamente una chica de pelo castaño, con mechones negros. Era linda. Era Annya Snape. A su lado, se encontraba, una niña más chica, de una apariencia bastante amable. Era Allison Snape. Allison, sólo veía la escena de manera aprehensiva. En ese momento, también se acercaron el grupo de Harry y los chicos.  
-¿Sucede algo Hermione?- preguntó Ron. Harry y los demás veían al grupito de chicas, de manera sospechosa.  
-¡Qué tierno Weasley…defendiendo a la sangre sucia!- decía Pansy. Ron le dirigió una mirada gélida.  
-No nada..nada que nosotras no podamos arreglar-.  
A la escena de unieron Ginny, Rose y Sally, que se habían quedado atrás.  
-¿Ellas son amigas de ustedes también Harry?- preguntaba Sally a su hermano.  
-¿Amigas….esas?- decía Henry.  
-No Sally…no son ni siquiera conocidas nuestras- decía Harry.  
Annya escuchó eso y le dijo:  
-Afortunadamente Potter…afortunadamente…-. Harry no le contesto nada. Annya lo miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica, y después le dirigió una mirada rápida a Sally.  
-Y a todo esto…¿Tu quién eres?- preguntaba Annya.  
-Pues yo soy Sarah Lilian Potter-.  
-¿Potter?...no me digas que eres hermana de este…-decía mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto hacía Harry.  
-Si…si soy….¿algún problema?- decía algo enojada Sally.  
-No por nada…parece que los Potter invaden Hogwarts-.  
-Pues, lo mismo podemos decir de los Snape…¿no?- decía en tono desafiante Rose. Annya la volteó a ver y alzó las cejas.  
-¿Y tu eres…?- decía Annya mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.  
-Yo soy Black..Rose Black…y antes de que preguntes…si ..si soy la hermana de Henry Black -decía en tono tedioso.  
Annya sólo le dirigió una mirada sarcástica, y soltó una risita despectiva. Eso hizo que Rose se pusiera roja del coraje.  
-¿Quieres alejar esa sonrisa espantosa de nosotros y en especial de mi hermana?- decía bruscamente Henry a Annya.  
-¡Qué tierno Black…todo un hermano mayor defendiendo a su hermana!- decía Annya.  
-¡Hermana…ya vámonos!- dijo de repente una voz detrás de Annya. Era Allison.  
-¡No seas aburrida Allison…esto se pone bueno!- decía chillonamente Pansy. Allison le lanzó una mirada de enojo.  
-Recuerda que debemos de encontrarnos con Adrian dentro de 10 minutos, y sabes que no le gusta que lo hagamos esperar- decía seriamente.  
Annya la miró detenidamente, y asintió.  
-Tienes razón Ally….mejor vámonos…no tengo tiempo que perder con estos…- decía Annya dándose vuelta y haciendo un gesto despectivo con la cabeza. Pero antes de irse, le dijo a Harry:  
-Nos vemos Potter…este va a ser un año muy interesante…para toda tu familia…¿verdad?- le dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada inquisidora a Sally y a él. -Adiós-. Y después de eso, todo el grupo de las chicas amigas de Annya y Pansy, se fueron de ahí, no sin antes lanzarles un mirada despectiva. Sin embargo, Ginny le dirigió una mirada amable y un tímido saludo a Allison, la cual hizo lo mismo antes de irse, tratando de que su hermana no se diera cuenta.  
-¿No te parece que el ingreso a la escuela va a estar bastante interesante Sally?- decía Rose en tono aún enojado.  
-Ya lo creo que si Rose…muy interesante –comentaba Sally en tono de resignación.   
Después de ese incidente todos se pusieron en marcha hacia el Caldero Chorreante, en busca de sus familias.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Este fue un capítulo, un poco más largo que el anterior….  
¡Ya presenté a los nuevos personajes, aunque aún faltan muchos más!...  
Malfoy ..igual de INSOPORTABLE……  
Los Snape….se ven cosa sería no??????(Allison no tanto)  
Y Bryan …¿qué opinan?....¿con quien sería bueno ponerlo de pareja?  
Lily y James y los demás adultos no salen mucho, pero en próximos capítulos lo harán más….¡Amo a esos personajes! (Igual que a Sirius y a Lupin…).  
¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!....en el siguiente….la llegada a Hogwarts …

DEJEN REVIEWS…..

SOY PRIMERIZA…..ANIMENME…!!!!!

SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS…..FELICITACIONES…CRITICAS…PASTELAZOS…..ETC


	4. Llegada a Hogwarts

***Los personajes de esta historia son obra de J.K. Rowling, claro a excepción de aquellos que no les suenen conocidos.  
Si yo fuera la dueña de los personajes oficiales de Harry Potter…creen que estaría escribiendo sobre ellos ahora???***

___________________________________________________________

Capítulo # 3  
"Llegada a Hogwarts."

Habían pasado varios días desde la visita al callejón Diagon, y cada vez se veía más cercano el día de la partida hacia Hogwarts. Harry estaba ansioso, y Sally estaba algo nerviosa.  
-¡Este año será genial…apuesto que volveremos a ganar la Copa de Quidditch!-.  
-¡AYYY hermano…estás obsesionado con eso!...deberías de preocuparte más por los estudios…¿no te parece?- decía Sally, mientras empacaba su ropa en su baúl. Harry estaba recostado boca arriba en la cama de la habitación de su hermana, jugando con una snitch de peluche.  
-¡Vámos Sally…el Quidditch es lo mejor del mundo!...a ti también te gusta-.  
-Pero no tanto…no estoy tan obsesionada con eso-. Harry le puso cara de pocos amigos.  
-Oye…¿y no se supone que deberías de estar preparando tu equipaje en el baúl?- decía algo preocupada Sally –Después vas andar con las carreras-.  
-Nop…mi mamá siempre se las arregla para hacerlo…recuerda que por algo somos brujos…y bueno…mamá es genial en eso- decía Harry con una gran sonrisa, mientras aventaba de manera juguetona la snitch.  
-¿Así que esperas que yo haga todo tu equipaje Harry?- decía una voz desde la puerta de la alcoba. Era Lily, y no se veía muy contenta que digamos.  
-¡Mamá…nos asustaste!- decía Sally aventando del susto la túnica que traía en las manos. Harry se levantó de inmediato de la cama.  
-¿Y bien Harry…el equipaje ya lo hiciste?- decía Lily en tono amenazante.  
-P..pues no..aún no- decía algo nervioso Harry-.  
-¿Y qué estás esperando?- decía Lily, mientras sacaba su varita, y la deslizaba peligrosamente por sus manos. Eso no le gustaba a Harry, ya que su mamá podía ser una mamá muy dulce, pero también era una bruja muy poderosa, y con una imaginación muy creativa para los castigos. Sally se rió levemente, y continuó con su equipaje.  
-Esta bien mamá..ya voy…sólo estaba aconsejando a Sally lo que debe de llevar a la escuela….pero ya iba…ya iba a hacer mi equipaje- decía Harry en tono algo nervioso.   
Lily le lanzó una leve sonrisa, y salió de la habitación.  
-Mejor me voy…no quiero que mamá me convierta en ratón…como lo hizo la última vez que la desobedecí- decía apresuradamente a Sally mientras salía de su habitación. Sally se rió a carcajadas.  
Desde su cuarto, Sally oía los regaños que le daba Lily a Harry por la forma de ordenar las cosas en su baúl.

Esa noche, sería la última noche que todos los Potter pasarían juntos en varios meses, ya que los hijos se irían a la escuela. James, llegó muy temprano a casa, y los 4 se dispusieron a tener una cena familiar en el jardín. Esa noche, Lily preparó la cena al estilo muggle, con la ayuda de Sally, a la cual, le encanta cocinar de ese modo con su mamá.   
Durante toda la cena, James se la pasó dando consejos de Quidditch a Harry, y otros cuantos más a Sally.  
-Asi que ya sabes Sally…no dejes que nadie te intimide, y trata de ser amable con todos..¿me entendiste?- decía seriamente James mientras observaba a su hija.  
-Si papá…no te apures…seré muy amable con todos-.  
-Bueno…Sally…no seas demasiado amable con los chicos…¿ehhhh?- decía James apresuradamente. Lily y Harry sólo se rieron.  
-¡Vámos papá!...no seas exagerado…Sally es muy chica- decía Harry.  
-James…querido…no olvides que Sally sólo tiene 11 años- decía dulcemente Lily.  
-Pero…bueno…nunca sobra el consejo..¿no?..además ¿que tal si corre la misma suerte de su madre?- decía James juguetonamente.  
-¿La misma suerte que mamá?- preguntaba curiosamente Sally.  
-Aja…porque tu mamá me gustó desde el primer año en Hogwarts…sólo que fue hasta 5°, cuando bueno…le dije que me gustaba…pero fue hasta 7°, cuando aceptó salir conmigo- decía melancólicamente James.  
-¿Y por qué tanto tiempo mamá?...¿qué papá no te gustaba o qué?- preguntaba Harry.  
-Bueno…no …ha decir verdad no me gustabas al principio…de hecho me caías bastante mal James..James la miró ceñudo, pero me empezaste a gustar desde 4°, cuando bueno…me defendiste de Lucious Malfoy y su pandilla, porque me estaban molestando…pero nunca te lo dije, bueno hasta 7°, cuado empezamos a salir juntos- decía Lily tímidamente y algo sonrojada.  
-¡VAYA…..!- dijeron Sally y Harry al mismo tiempo. Lily y James se juntaron muy tiernamente y se dieron un beso. Harry y Sally sólo se miraron y se rieron silenciosamente.

Cuando Lily y James rompieron el beso, James miró fijamente a Sally y le dijo:

-Así…que no debes de ser como mamá …¿entendiste Sally?-.  
-Si papi…no te apures….en este mundo no hay otro hombre más importante que tu….y así lo será siempre papá, ya que todos son unos tontos- decía tiernamente, mientras se ponía de pie y se sentaba en una rodilla de James y lo abrazaba.  
James sonrió.  
-¡Esa es mi hija…inteligente como su padre!- decía orgullosamente James mientras abrazaba a Sally.  
Lily y Harry sólo se limitaron a alzar las cejas, en tono de burla.  
-¡AY James…!pues esperemos que Sally no salga tan obstinada como tu en el amor…recuerda cuanto tiempo estuviste tras de mi –decía Lily.  
-Si papá…¡no inventes!- decía Harry.  
-¡No les hagas caso Sally!- decía enojado James –Sólo están celosos de mi pasión por vivir-.  
-Si como no..-decía Lily, mientras limpiaba la mesa con un movimiento de su varita.  
-Mejor olvidemos ese asunto del amor… sigamos hablando del Quidditch- decía impaciente Harry.  
-¡Ya Harry…ya hablaron mucho de eso!- decía Sally mientras se ponía de pie de las piernas de su padre, y caminaba en dirección a Harry.  
-¡El Quidditch no es aburrido!...pero claro para personas que no lo entienden, pues…-  
-¡Claro que lo entiendo Harry!,..y apuesto que soy mejor jugadora que tu-.  
-¡Claro que no!, no puedes ni sostener una escoba de manera decente-.  
-¡No te creas lo máximo porque eres el buscador de tu equipo!-  
Harry se levantó y le dijo:  
-¿Quieres que juguemos en este momento?..te probaré que no eres capaz de siquiera seguir mi sombra- decía en tono desafiante Harry.  
-¡Pues juguemos!..y verás que no eres rival para mi- decía Sally acaloradamente.

Lily y James sólo los miraban, y justo cuando sus hijos se disponía a salir a retarse en el quidditch, ambos agitaron sus varitas, dijeron "Petrificus Totalus". Sally y Harry se quedaron inmóviles, y con otro movimiento de las varitas de Lily y James, los cuerpos de Harry y Sally se levantaron por el aire, con rumbo a sus dormitorios. La expresión de la cara de Harry y Sally era de resignación.  
-¿Con que querían irse a jugar no?- decía James.  
-¿Se olvidan de que mañana se tienen que levantar temprano para tomar el tren?- decía Lily.  
Los cuerpos de Harry y Sallly, sólo se movía con el movimiento de las varitas de sus padres. Lily y James sólo se sonrían uno a otro.  
-Estos niños deben de aprender a respetar los horarios- decía James, mientras subía las escaleras de la mansión, con su varita levantada guiando el cuerpo de Harry.  
-Tienes toda la razón James…pero gracias a Dios tienen unos padres como nosotros que se encargan de educarlos- decía Lily.  
-¡Claro!..y sobretodo es que los educamos a la manera tradicional- decía juguetonamente James, mientras subía delicadamente a Harry.  
-Claro…todo muy tradicional- decía Lily, mientras hacía que el cuerpo de Sally entrara de manera delicada en la puerta de su habitación, con un movimiento de su varita. Así, Harry y Sally pasaron la última noche en casa junto a sus padres, antes del comienzo de un año en Hogwarts.

Al otro día, todos se levantaron temprano, y sin lugar a dudas, se sentía un ambiente triste en casa. Lily y James, se veían algo tristes, ya que sus dos pequeños partirían a la escuela dejándolos solos. Lily preparó el desayuno con mucho cuidado, y poniendo énfasis en hacer de desayunar todos los platillos que eran del gusto de sus hijos.

Para Harry, le hizo especialmente huevos, tocino y jugo de calabaza. Para Sally le preparó unos deliciosos hot cakes con miel de maple. Y James, pues….se tuvo que resignar con unas cuantas tostadas un poco quemadas que él mismo se hizo, ya que Lily, pues se encontraba inmersa atendiendo a sus hijos.

Después de desayunar, Lily bajó los baúles de sus hijos (usando, lógicamente su varita), y James se encargó de reducirlos, para que fueran capaces de caber en la bolsa de su túnica.   
Harry y Sally, se ocuparon de cargar sus últimas pertenencias en sus bolsillos, y se dirigieron a la enorme sala de su casa, lugar donde se encontraba la chimenea. Antes de salir de su cuarto, Sally dejó una nota en la cama. Harry observó eso, y le dijo:  
-¿Despidiéndote de Fin y Loye?-.  
-Así es- decía Sally mientras se colocaba su capa.  
-Yo les dejé unos dulces sobre mi cama, porque sé que les encantan- decía Harry.  
-Ellos siempre son muy buenos con nosotros…tenemos suerte de tener unos elfos domésticos como ellos…- decía Sally.  
-Si, a mis papás y a ellos son a quienes más extraño cuando me voy a la escuela- decía Harry.  
-Si, pero lo bueno es que los veremos para las vacaciones- decía Sally, mientras salía de la habitación, seguida de su hermano.  
Sus padres los estaban esperando ya en el vestíbulo. Así pues, toda la familia Potter se encaminó a la chimenea y se encaminaron a King´s Cross.

Había mucha gente en la estación, pero nadie ponía mucha atención a la familia de magos que había llegado a la estación. Rápidamente, los Potter atravesaron el andén 9 ¾, y llegaron a la plataforma donde los aguardaba el tren. James desencogió los baúles de sus hijos; por su parte, Lily, se encargaba de aparecer las jaulas de las mascotas: Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry y Eos, la lechuza de Sally (regalo de su padre James, por supuesto).  
De repente, escucharon un gran alboroto. Las familas Black y Lupin, habían llegado, y se encontraban discutiendo acerca del tráfico en la red de las chimeneas mágicas.  
-¡Sally…Sally…hola amiga!- decía Rose, mientras corría a saludar a su amiga.  
-¡Hola Rose!-decía Sally, mientras iba a su encuentro, pero antes de llegar con su amiga, sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban; era Henry Black.  
-¡AMIGUITA POTTER!- decía Henry, mientras daba un enorme abrazo a Sally y le daba vueltas. -¡Qué bueno que vas estar tu también en el colegio…así no voy a tener que soportar yo solo a mi hermana!- decía casi con lágrimas en los ojos el joven.  
-Ja…ja…ja…chistoso que eres hermanito- decía Rose, algo molesta, y tratando de zafar a Sally, del abrazo de oso que le estaba dando su hermano.  
-Es la verdad…porque aguantarte es un triunfo- decía Henry, mientras trataba de esquivar los manotazos de su hermana y con Sally aún entre sus brazos.  
Alexander y Dilán estaban muy divertidos viendo la escena. Sally, ya estaba mareada se estar dando vueltas con Henry. Harry, veía algo ceñudo la escena. Después se acercó un poco a Henry y a Sally.  
-Oye Henry….¿cómo que ya está bueno de que abraces a mi hermana…no?- decía Harry entre serio y burlón.  
Dilán se echó a reír. Rose se puso seria y Alexander sólo observaba la escena.  
-Ayyy…Harry….deja que mi hermano abrace a mi amiga lo que quiera…él también la quiere mucho- decía Rose.  
-¡Claro Harry…tu sabes que es como mi hermanita!...aunque en el futuro, ya no será un abrazo tan fraternal…¿verdad que si…futura señora Black?- decía Henry de manera pícara a Sally. Sally sólo se reía, mientras se iba soltando del abrazo de Henry.  
-¿Cómo que futura señora Black?- decía Harry, algo molesto.  
-¿No te gustaría eso Harry?- preguntaba pícaramente Henry   
-¿O acaso te gustaría mejor que fuera la futura señora de Lupin… ?- decía Henry, mientras señalaba a los 2 hermanos Lupin. Alexander y Dylan se pusieron a reír a carcajadas. Rose, trataba de contener la risa.  
-¡Pues ninguno de ustedes de preferencia!- decía Harry, en tono bromista.  
-¡Bueno ya!...dejen de estar discutiendo mi futuro romántico, y mejor vamos a despedirnos de nuestros padres, porque el tren ya va a partir- decía algo molesta Sally.  
-Si..tienes razón Sally…ya vamos- decía Alexander.  
Henry le dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry, y éste le devolvió una sonrisa.   
-¡No te enojes…cuñadito!- decía bromista Henry al pasar junto a Harry, con dirección a sus padres.   
-¡En tus sueños Black!- le contestaba Harry en tono juguetón.

Cada uno de los chicos, se despidió de sus padres. Todos los mayores, se encontraban muy tristes, ya que se quedarían sin sus hijos por varios meses. Aline Lupin, Lauren Black y Lily Potter estaban tristes por la partida de sus hijos, pero sin duda los que estaban desconsolados eran James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.  
Remus no paraba de darles consejo a sus dos hijos, incluso apareció un pergamino y una pluma, donde les estaba escribiendo todos y cada uno de los consejos que se le venían a la mente.  
James y Sirius, estaban aún más afectados que Remus, ya que sus pequeñas princesas, eran las que ahora partían de su lado.  
Henry y Harry veían la escena algo avergonzados, esperando que ninguno de sus compañeros los viera. Sirius, estaba de rodillas, frente a Rose, y se la pasaba repitiéndole una y otra vez, que tuviera cuidado en las clases, que no se fiara de las escaleras, ya que se movían, además de decirle que golpeara a cualquier chico que tratara de acercársele a menos de un metro de distancia.  
-Sirius, no creo que sea bueno que le digas eso a la niña, eso no es un buen ejemplo- decía molesta Lauren. –¡A ese paso, ningún niño se le va querer acercar!-.  
-¡Ese es el punto querida!...¡que ningún bicho pestilente se le acerque a mi nenita!- decía Sirius en tono dramático. Lauren, sólo movía la cabeza en tono de reprobación, y hacía muecas de juzgar loco a su esposo. Rose, sólo se reía de la escena.  
Por su parte, James se encontraba también de rodillas, frente a Sally, arreglándole la capa y dándole una gama enorme de consejos. Los decía todos tan rápido, que Sally dudosamente entendía lo que su padre le decía, e incluso estaba logrando marearla con su palabrería.  
-…y lo más importante Sally…no hagas amistades con los chicos, todos ellos, son muy malos, fastidiosos y sólo querrán molestarte.- decía James en tono serio. Lily, se inclinó y le dijo a Sally:  
-No le hagas caso hija…ve a la escuela…y sé amable con todos…con TODOS- puntualizó Lily, mientras miraba inquisidoramente a James.  
-Lily….yo sólo la prevengo de esa parvada de insectos, buenos para nada, holgazanes…- decía James algo molesto.   
-James..no exageres…además Sally sólo tiene 11 años- decía Lily algo exasperada.  
-¡No importa!...más vale que desde ahora le vaya enseñando consejos útiles de sobrevivencia- decía James.   
-James tiene razón Lily –decía Sirius, que se encontraba casi al lado de donde estaban los Potter. –Ellas están muy pequeñas, para andar sabiendo de chicos, y esas cosas….es por eso que por ahí de los 40 años tendrán su primera cita…¿verdad Rose?- decía Sirius, mientras, abrazaba a Rose y le lanzaba una mirada de niño suplicante.  
-¡Papá…no exageres!- decía Rose.  
Sally se reía mientras James la abrazaba de manera tierna.  
-¡La verdad es que no me quiero imaginar cuando estas niñas vayan a empezar con cosas de chicos!- decía Lauren a Lily y a Aline. –Creo que James y Sirius van a querer ir a Hogwarts y echarles una maldición a los pobres chicos que osen mirarlas-.  
-Eso es lo que temo…por eso tengo que estar preparada para cuando eso pase, tengo que encontrar un hechizo aturdidor muy potente para James…- decía divertida Lily. Aline, sólo se reía.  
-Eso será digno de verse, porque no dudo que estas niñas, cuando crezcan se vuelvan muy admiradas por los chicos…indiscutiblemente se parecen a ustedes, y bueno…ustedes eran….muy populares…bueno eso me cuenta Remus- decía Aline.  
-Si..así era- decía orgullosamente Lauren.  
-Bueno si….además todos los chicos eran muy amables con nosotras…nos cargaban los libros, nos invitaban de sus dulces…¿te acuerdas Lauren?- decía Lily muy divertida.  
-¡Claro..cómo olvidarlo!- decía Lauren. –Y es por eso que no sé como fui a terminar con este tipo, que siempre se la pasaba molestando –decía mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Sirius. Sirius la miró ceñudo, pero no dijo nada, porque sabía que su esposa tenía la razón. Siempre la molestaba, pero era la única forma de llamar la atención de su futura esposa.  
-Entonces niñas…¡no se preocupen, de seguro muchos niños las van a tratar muy bien!- decía Aline con una sonrisa a las niñas.  
-Pues espero que no demasiado bien- decía James molesto.   
-Pero James, Sirius…las niñas son lindas, así que no dudo que algunos chicos las miren y …- decía Remus.  
-¡PUES ESPERAMOS QUE NO SEA ASI….!- gritaron al unísono James y Sirius. Harry y Henry, deseaban que nadie viera estas escenas. Lily y Lauren, sólo los miraban.  
Remus y Aline, se reían con ganas.

-¡Harry…Harry!-, se escuchó de repente. Era Hermione, que iba llegando con su equipaje. Hermione saludó a Harry, y todos los demás chicos y los adultos. Después de saludar, Hermione observó sorprendida a James y a Sirius, ya que se encontraban de nuevo, dándoles consejos a las niñas.  
-¿Va a ser duro para ellos separarse de ellas…verdad?- decía Hermione suavemente al oído a Harry.   
-¡Ni que lo digas!-.  
De pronto Harry sintió una mano en su hombro. Era Ron. Y seguido de Ron, se encontraban sus hermanos y sus padres, los cuales saludaron a todos los presentes. 

Fred y George Weasley siempre eran muy atentos con Lauren, Lily y Aline, ya que curiosamente las señoras les gustaban. En palabras de los propios gemelos "Ellas eran unas hermosas y bellas damas dignas de admirar", y siempre se portaban algo cohibidos en presencia de ellas. Por su parte, Ginny estaba algo sonrojada de ver a Harry. Percy, por otro lado, siempre veía con aire solemne a James Potter.

-¿Listo para comenzar otro emocionante año?- decía Ron.  
-¡Claro!..aunque…bueno….mi hermana…tener que vigilarla- decía Harry a Ron y Hermione en voz baja.   
-Si..eso de tener hermanos menores es una soberana lata- decía Ron, mientras miraba de reojo a Ginny.  
-¡Oye no digas eso!...Ginny es una buena hermana…y estoy segura que Sally es igual- decía Hermione.  
-Si claro…como tu no tienes hermanos menores que asistan a la escuela contigo…es muy fácil decirlo- decía Ron.  
-Pues me gustaría haber tenido otro hermano o hermana, pero ni modo soy hija única -.

En ese instante, se oyó el silbato del tren, anunciando su partida. Todos los chicos se despidieron de sus respectivos padres y amigos, y fueron encaminados hasta la entrada del tren.   
James y Sirius estaban al borde del llanto. Rose y Sally estaban algo incómodas de ver así a sus padres. James no soportó más, y le dio un último abrazo a Sally. Sirius hizo lo mismo.  
-¡Promete que escribirás a papito a diario, Sally!- decía James  
-¡Tu igual Rose!...mantén a tu apuesto padre informado de tu situación en la escuela..y en caso de que no te guste la escuela, sólo mándame una lechuza, y enseguida estaré ahí para traerte de regreso- decía con voz chillona.  
-Si papá descuida…lo haré –decía Rose, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sirius.  
-Yo igual papá…así que no te apures- decía dulcemente Sally.  
Todos los chicos, ya estaban arriba del tren, excepto Sally y Rose, las cuales aún estaban sobre la plataforma con sus respectivos padres abrazadas a ellas.  
-Ehh…¿papá?- decía Rose  
-¿Papi?- decía Sally, algo desesperada por subirse al tren.  
Sus padres parecían no escucharlas.  
-Querido…Sally tiene que irse – decía Lily, mientras tiraba de la capa de James.  
-Rose….tiene que subir al tren Sirius – decía Lauren, mientras hacía lo mismo que Lily.  
El tren ya empezaba a ponerse en movimiento.  
-¡PAPÁ….TENGO QUE SUBIR AL TREN!- gritaron al unísono Rose y Sally. Lily y Lauren jalaban fuertemente a su respectivo esposo.  
-¡Vámos James…suéltala…sabes que se tiene que ir!- decía Lily algo abrumada.  
-Sirius Black….¡suelta a mi hija de inmediato…ella tiene que ir en ese tren!-.  
-NOOOOO…NOOOO…mi nenita nooooo- decía James, mientras aún sostenía el final de la capa de Sally.  
-¡Papá ya déjame!- gritaba Sally. Lily lo empujó y por fin Sally se liberó de su padre.  
-¡Compórtate Sirius…y deja a Rose que se vaya!- decía Laren, mientras zafaba a Sirius de la capa de Rose.  
Ya liberadas de los brazos de sus padres, las dos niñas se subieron rápidamente al tren.  
-¡Nos vemos en vacaciones…los quiero mucho …papá…mamá…!- gritaba Sally.  
-¡Adiós mamá…adiós papá…les escribiré pronto!- gritaba Rose mientras agitaba la mano y les lanzaba besos a sus padres.  
-¡Pórtense bien…no hagan travesuras….no sigan los ejemplos de sus hermanos!- decían Lily y Lauren, mientras agitaban las manos, despidiendo a sus hijas.  
James y Sirius estaban abrazados y agitando cada uno una mano para despedir a sus hijas. Estaban llorando.  
Y así, poco a poco el tren se fue alejando, y Sally y Rose vieron como sus madres consolaban a sus padres en la estación.  
-Ya me esperaba algo como esto- decía Rose a Sally.  
-Yo igual- decía Sally.  
-Papá es demasiado sentimental- decía Rose.  
-Si…no me los imagino como aurores peleando contra mortifagos, después de montarnos la escena sentimental de hace rato- decía Sally algo pensativa. Rose sólo se rió.  
-Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros compartimentos- decía Harry.  
-Si..vámos…y así platicamos antes de llagar a la escuela- decía Hermione.  
Ginny se despidió y fue a reunirse con sus amigas del curso. Los gemelos Weasley también, y Percy se fue al vagón de los prefectos. Así que Harry y todos los demás, se fueron a un vagón desocupado, pero como eran muchos, Henry consiguió otro compartimiento para los que no cabían. Así, Ron Harry, Hermione, Alexander y Henry, fueron en uno, y Sally, Rose y Dylan en otro.  
-¿Por qué no me extraña que nuestros respectivos hermanos nos quieran lejos de ellos?- decía Rose de manera sarcástica.  
-No les hagas caso…bastante hacemos con vivir juntos y ser de la misma familia, como para preocuparnos que no vayamos juntos en el tren –decía Dylan de manera despreocupada.  
-Tienes razón Dil (forma cariñosa que utilizaban sólo ellas para dirigirse a él)-decía Sally.

De repente, la puerta del vagón se abrió y vieron el rostro de una niña y un niño que se veían aproximadamente de su misma edad.  
-Oigan…¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes?- decía la niña.  
-Es que somos de primer año..y bueno no conocemos a nadie – decía tímidamente el chico.  
-¡Claro…siéntense!- decía Rose.  
-Gracias-dijeron los niños.  
-Hola…yo soy Rose Black- decía Rose en tono amable y juguetón.   
–Yo soy Dylan Lupin-.  
-Y yo soy Sarah Lilian Potter…pero mejor díganme Sally…ya saben es más corto y fácil de recordar-.  
-Todos somos de primer año también- comentó alegremente Rose. Los chicos tenían cara de asombro.  
-¿Entonces…ustedes son hijos de aquellos que derrotaron a quien-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado?- preguntaba la chica.  
-Aja- decía Rose.  
-¡Vaya..pues es un verdadero honor conocerlos!- decía el chico.  
-Bueno…eso lo hicieron nuestros padres…nosotros somos otro asunto, así que..¿por qué mejor no nos dicen sus nombres?- decía Rose.  
-Bueno…mi nombre es Rebecca Hanes, tengo 11 años y pues como verán soy bruja- decía la niña alegremente. La niña, era de la misma estatura de Rose. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, liso, hasta mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran color gris, y llevaba en los dientes braquets (frenos para los dientes).  
-Y yo soy Daniel Spencer, también tengo 11 años- dijo el chico. Este chico era alto, un poco más que Dylan. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, liso. Sus ojos eran color azul claro, y tenía una sonrisa agradable.  
-¡Pues mucho gusto en conocerlos!- decía Dylan.  
-Oye…Rebecca…has de perdonar la pregunta –decía Rose, algo consternada –pero…¿me podrías decir que es lo que tienes en los dientes?-.  
Sally le dio un codazo.  
-¡Rose! –decía apenada Sally.  
-Si…no seas metiche Ro (forma afectiva en la que Dylan le decía a Rose)- decía Dylan.  
Los dos chicos parecían sorprendidos de aquella pregunta, pero después ambos se rieron. Los otros 3 chicos los miraban algo ceñudos.  
-Pues miren….estos alambres son braquets para emparejar los dientes- decía Rebecca.  
-¿Qué son qué?- decía Rose con cara de desconcierto.  
-¿Y sirven para emparejar los dientes?- decía Dylan en tono de asombro.  
-Si así es- decía Rebecca.  
-O sea son fierros con los que te amarran los dientes, para obligarlos a crecer derechos- decía Sally.  
-Exacto- le decía Daniel.  
Rose y Dylan miraron sorprendidos a Sally.  
-¿Y tu cómo sabes eso?- decía Rose asombrada.  
-Pues Hermione una vez me contó algo de eso…hace mucho tiempo…después de todo, sus papás son dentistas- decía despreocupadamente Sally.  
-¡Vaya eso no lo sabía!, de ahora en adelante escucharé más atentamente lo que diga Hermione- comentaba Dylan.  
-¿Pero eso no es una invención de los muggles?...¿por qué mejor no usas algún hechizo y ya?- decía Dylan.  
-Bueno…es que yo no sabía nada de magia, hasta hace unos meses- contestaba Rebecca.  
-¿O sea eres una bruja de sangre muggle?- preguntaba Rose  
-Pues si…eso parece…mis dos papás son más muggles que nada- decía Rebecca –Mi papá es un especialista en informática y computación, mi mamá es arquitecta..así que ya se imaginarán que esto de la magia no resultó algo como "la carrera que ellos hubieran querido que estudiara"-.  
-¿Tu papá es un qué?- decía Rose.  
-¿Y tu mamá una qué?- decía Dylan.  
-Luego se los explico- decía Sally, mientras miraba a sus amigos.-Después de todo, tenía muchas ventajas ser hija de una bruja de familia muggle, y convivir con muggles- pensaba Sally.  
-¿Y tu Daniel, qué más nos cuentas?- decía Dylan.  
-Pues, al igual que Rebecca, yo también provengo de un matrimonio muggle, es decir soy un mago de familia muggle, aunque no toda mi familia es enteramente muggle- decía el chico. –La hermana mayor de mi papá es bruja, y ella asistió a Hogwarts cuando era niña, y ahí conoció al que actualmente es mi tío-.  
-¿Y cuál es el apellido de tus tíos?- preguntaba Rose.  
-Son los MacDougal- contestó el muchacho.  
-¿En serio?, entonces eres el primo de Morag y Drilde MacDougal…-comentó Rose.  
-Si, así es, ellos son mis primos, y me estuvieron escribiendo mucho acerca de la escuela- contestó Daniel.  
-Bueno, tienes suerte de contar con familiares con raíces mágicas, en cambio yo…-decía Rebecca.  
-Bueno, pero ya verás que tus papás se van a acostumbrar rápido-comentaba Sally.  
-Pues no se…porque la verdad ellos, tenían muchas ilusiones de que me convirtiera en una profesionista normal como ellos, y no parecen satisfechos con la magia. De hecho ya hasta habían comprado un seguro de gastos universitarios para mi…- decía Rebecca algo preocupada.  
-¡Ya verás que cuando vean lo que puedes hacer con tu varita cambiarán de parecer!- decía Dylan.  
-Eso espero- decía Rebbeca.

Todo el viaje fue tranquilo, sin ninguna cosa desagradable. Salvo el disturbio que se produjo cuando Malfoy y sus amigos molestaban a Harry y compañía, pero la cosa no fue seria. Así, todos llegaron a la estación de Hogsmade, y después de haberse cambiado por el uniforme del colegio, todos los de primer año, fueron guiados por Hagrid a través del lago.  
Antes de partir con rumbo al lago, Sally, Dylan y Rose, escucharon a sus respectivos hermanos, deseándoles suerte en la selección de casas.  
Así pues, Hagrid los condujo por el lago, y así los primerizos, pudieron observar el monumental castillo de Hogwarts. Sin duda, era precioso y enorme.  
-Sin duda, nuestros hermanos no mintieron cuando nos contaron del castillo…¡Es sorprendente!- comentaba Dylan.  
-¡Si que lo es!- comentaba Rose.  
-¡Mejor de lo que imaginaba!- comentaba Sally.  
-¡Ahora veo por que a mis primos les encanta volver a clases!- comentaba igual de sorprendido Daniel.  
-¡Ojalá pudiera enseñarles esto a mis padres...así verían lo hermoso que es todo esto!- comentaba Rebbeca.  
Todos siguieron su camino hacia el castillo. Cuando llegaron, la profesora McGonagall los esperaba. Después de decirles todo el discurso de la selección de las casas, los chicos esperaron a ser llamados para entrar al Gran Salón.  
-¿Cómo que selección de casa?- decía casi en pánico Rebecca.  
-Pues es que, debes de pertenecer a una casa mientras estés aquí- decía Dylan.  
-Así es, eso me lo dijeron mis primos, Morag está en Hufflepuff y Drilde en Ravenclaw – decía Daniel.  
-¿O sea que no puedes estar en la misma casa que tus hermanos?- preguntaba Rebecca.  
-Pues no siempre, no es forzoso- decía Rose.  
-Pues espero que me toque la que sea, con tal de que no sea Slytherin –comentaba Sally.  
-Igual yo- decía Rose  
-Lo mismo digo- decía Dylan.  
-Y a esto, ¿en qué casa están sus hermanos?-.  
-Mi hermano Henry está en Gryffindor, como lo estuvo mi papá- decía Rose. –Mi madre estuvo en Ravenclaw, así que espero quedar en cualquiera de esas dos casas-.  
-Mi hermano Alexander está en Ravenclaw, pero mi papá estuvo en Gryffindor, y pues mi mamá, al ser francesa, estudió en otro colegio, así que puedo quedar en cualquiera de las 3 casas, sin contar a Slytherin- comentaba Dylan.  
-Mi hermano Harry está en Gryffindor, y mis papás estuvieron en esa casa también, así que espero quedar ahí- comentaba algo preocupada Sally.  
-Pues, la verdad amiga, yo te veo con más cara de Ravenclaw- comentaba Rose a Sally.  
-¿Tu crees?- decía Sally, algo asustada.  
-Pues como que si…siempre andas metida en los libros- decía Dylan.  
En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall los llamó y emprendieron el camino a la Selección.  
Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron. Los chicos caminaron hacia un taburete con un sombrero. Sally estaba muy nerviosa, Rose estaba muy atenta viendo las velas que flotaban en el techo. Daniel y Rebecca estaban perplejos viendo hacia todas direcciones. Dylan veía fijamente el sombrero, como si tratara de concentrase para la selección.  
Sally volteó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y observó a su hermano y amigos. Todos le levantaban los pulgares en forma de apoyo. Rose saludaba a su hermano, el cual le hacía muecas graciosas.  
Entonces la selección comenzó. La profesora McGonagall los empezó a llamar…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
TARARARAAAAAAANNNNN…..¡Los dejaré en suspenso!...veremos que tan bien les va a los chicos en su selección de casa…………………………………

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?...un poco largo…pero muy bueno…..  
Siempre me imaginé a James y Lily como padres muy cariñosos, pero muy creativos para usar la magia para castigar a sus hijos….  
Y Sirius….¡Adorable!.......así lo imaginé en su papel de padre…

Los chicos nuevos del tren….¿qué les parecen?...pobre Rebecca, sus papás no están muy contentos con que sea bruja, pero bueno…….

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de esta historia….descubriremos a qué casa pertenecerán…

¿Sally se irá a Ravenclaw y dejará solo a su hermano?....  
¿Dylan se le unirá a su hermano en Ravenclaw?....  
¿Rose, se librará de Henry, y preferirá otra casa?...  
¿Daniel quedará con alguno de sus primos?...  
¿A dónde rayos mandará el sombrero a Rebecca?....  
La respuesta a estas preguntas en el próximo capítulo: "Y el sombrero dijo"….

  
¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!


	5. Y el Sombrero dijo

***Los personajes de esta historia son obra de J.K. Rowling, claro a excepción de aquellos que no les suenen conocidos.  
Si yo fuera la dueña de los personajes oficiales de Harry Potter…creen que estaría escribiendo sobre ellos ahora???*** 

_________________________________________

Capítulo # 4  
"Y el sombrero dijo…"

Todos los chicos estaban muy nerviosos. Así la profesora empezó:  
-¡Ackley, Desireé!- dijo la profesora. Una niña bajita, de cara redonda y pelo negro, con ojos cafés se adelantó; se puso el sombrero y dijo: -¡Slytherin!-. La niña sonrió y se dirigió a su mesa. 

  
-¡Austen, Simón!- continuó la profesora. Un chico muy alto (para su edad) se dirigió al sombrero. Después de estar un buen rato, el sombrero lo colocó en Slytherin.

  
-¡Vaya este año los de Slytherin van a la cabeza, ya van dos chicos!- decía Ron a Harry. Henry estaba muy atento a la ceremonia, ya que en cualquier momento le tocaría a su hermana. De la impaciencia, estaba comenzando a morder su túnica.   
-Bacon, Mark- seguía la profesora. El chico, que era muy bien parecido y de una cabellera rubia dorada se aproximo. El sombrero gritó: -¡Hufflepuff!-

  
Rose se había puesto un poco pálida, ya que sabía que en cualquier momentito le iba a tocar y empezó a pellizcar a Sally.  
-¡Oye no hagas eso…me duele!- le dijo Sally.   
Pero era demasiado tarde, la profesora había gritado:- ¡Black, Rose!. 

Rose caminó rápidamente al sombrero y se lo puso. Henry observaba pasmado la escena. Harry le daba una mirada de ánimo.  
Rose, no oyó nada de repente, solo una ligera voz:  
-¡Así que Black!...me imaginaba que te iba a ver pronto- comentó el sombrero. –Eres parte de una nueva generación de los Black, nada que ver con tus antepasados, lo cual sin duda, enorgullecerá a tu padre-.  
-¡Pues eso es lo que espero sombrerito!- decía Rose.  
-Tienes el mismo espíritu soñador de tu madre…eso no lo olvido…pero tu te consideras diferente a ella…¿no es así? – comentaba el sombrero.  
-Bueno..si algo…aunque, definitivamente mi hermano sacó más de ella, es mejor con eso de la escuela- comentó algo resignada Rose.  
-Si tal vez lo sea, pero tu carácter y tus sentimientos son nobles- dijo el sombrero con tono seguro.-Veo que te subestimas, pero no tienes razón para hacerlo, eres lista y decidida, eres persistente y eres justa al tomar tus decisiones, además veo que eres bastante empeñosa en las cosas que haces y no te das por vencida- decía el sombrero.  
-¡Hombre…gracias…me aseguraré de mandarte un regalo en Navidad!- decía cómicamente Rose.  
- Entonces, he hecho mi decisión, pertenecerás a: ¡Hufflepuff!- la última parte, fue gritada por el sombrero.

Rose se sorprendió un poco, se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Sally le dirigió una sonrisa leve a su amiga, mientras esta se dirigía a su mesa.  
Henry se sorprendió muchísimo, y dejó escapar un ruido de lamentación. Harry le dio una palmadita en el hombro.  
-¡Alégrate Henry, Rose está en una buena casa!- decía Harry.  
-Si, eso lo sé, pero bueno…tu sabes…tenía la ilusión de que ella iba a estar en la misma casa…para poder molestarla más fácil- decía Henry, en tono afligido.  
-Si lo sé, pero ella estará bien, siempre ha sido una chica muy inteligente, aunque ahora vaya a estar un poco más alejada de ti –decía Harry.  
-Si…ni modo…pensé que seguiría los pasos de papá o de mamá, en Gryffindor o en Ravenclaw- comentaba Henry, un poco más animado.  
-Pero bueno, al menos no le tocó el Slytherin- decía Harry con una sonrisa.  
-Pues eso si- decía Henry con una sonrisa en los labios –Ahora debes de preocuparte tu Harry, en que Sally no sea colocada en Slytherin -.  
-Pues espero que no….- decía Harry en tono algo preocupado.  
La ceremonia continuaba.

  
-¡Burns, Argos!- gritaba la profesora. El chico se puso el sombrero, y tiempo después grito: -¡Hufflepuff!-.  
-¡Corshmount, Veline!- decía la profesora. El sombrero apenas tocó la cabeza de la niña, y gritó: -¡Slytherin!-.  
Y así siguió la ceremonia. Harry estaba muy nervioso por saber la casa en la que estaría Sally.  


-¡Greenwalths, Caroline!- decía la profesora. Una niña rubia, de trenzas, y con los ojos color café salió de la fila, y corrió al taburete. Se puso el sombrero, y después de un rato dijo:  
-¡Ravenclaw!-. La niña esbozó su más grande sonrisa, y corrió a su mesa, donde la aguardaban varios chicos, que la saludaban efusivamente.   
Ahora en la fila, la que se había puesto pálida era Rebecca. Ya casi era su turno. Estaba tan nerviosa, que le pisó varias veces los zapatos a Daniel.  
-¡Deja de moverte…y de pisarme!- de decía Daniel. De repente la profesora grito:  


-¡Hanes, Rebecca!-. Rebecca se pasó la mano, por la frente, y se dirigió torpemente al taburete, se sentó, pero por poco se cae de éste, ya que con los nervios uno de sus pies se había atorado con la túnica. Henry y uno de sus amigos, hicieron muecas de risa y burla. Después de un momento, el sombrero dijo: -¡Hufflepuff!-. La niña salió disparada a su mesa, y se puso al lado de Rose. Las dos niñas parecía aliviadas de estar en compañía de la otra.  
A esta selección, siguieron Johnson, Chad que fue el primer Gryffindor de la noche, Kinkle, April fue a Ravenclaw y Lestrange, John fue a Slytherin.  
Harry vió como Malfoy recibía con vítores a ese tal Lestrange.

Entonces, llegó el turno de Dylan. Alexander, lo miraba de manera nerviosa. Harry y todos los demás amigos de Gryffindor escuchaban atentos.  
-¡Lupin, Dylan!- gritó la profesora. Dylan, casi corrió hasta el sombrero, se lo puso y entonces:  
-¡Lupin, vaya sorpresa!- dijo el sombrero. –Veamos…veamos…¿dónde te pondré?- decía el sombrero de manera interrogativa.  
-Pues sabes…no me molesta que me pongas en cualquier casa, claro excepto en Slytherin- contestaba el chico.  
-¡Eso veo!...de todas formas tu mente me dice que ese no es tu lugar- contestaba el sombrero tranquilo.  
-¡Uff…menos mal!...entonces tu dirás sombrero- contestaba más aliviado el pequeño.  
-Eres decidido, lleno de una lealtad increíble a tus amigos, y además veo, una gran admiración por tu papá…¿verdad?- decía el sombrero.  
-¡Claro, lo quiero mucho!- contestaba el chico.  
-Sin duda, hijo de Lupin eres; tu hermano tenía mucho de lo que tu tienes, pero su mente y alma, eran de un Ravenclaw, pero tu mi niño, tu lugar será:¡Gryffindor!- la última parte fue gritada por el sombrero.  
Dylan se levantó con una gran sonrisa. Harry, Henry y Ron, estaban aplaudiendo muy fuerte. Hermione fue la primera en extenderle la mano y felicitarlo. A lo lejos, desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, Alexander lo animaba y le lanzó una enorme sonrisa a su hermano, cuando éste volteó hacia aquella mesa. Sally también le aplaudió mucho a su amigo, y sintió grandes deseos de estar en su lugar.

La ceremonia continuó.  
-¡Menfield, Vesta!- gritó la profesora. La niña fue hacia el taburete, se sentó delicadamente, se colocó pulcramente el sombrero y espero. Después de cómo un minuto entero, el sombrero gritó:-¡Ravenclaw!-.La chica se levantó delicadamente, colocó el sombrero en las manos de la profesora y se dirigió calmadamente a su mesa. Henry y Harry se reían por debajo de las túnicas por el comportamiento tan escrupuloso de la niña.

  
-¡Miller, Amanda!- gritaba la profesora. Una niña de pelo castaño rubio, y ojos azul oscuro subió algo nerviosa taburete. Se colocó algo chueco el sombrero, y después de unos segundos el sombrero dijo: -¡Gryffindor!-.La niña hizo una expresión de alivio, y se dirigió velozmente a la mesa de Gryffindor. Era tanta su emoción que por poco se cae al llegar a la mesa. 

  
Siguieron después varios chicos, Nigels, Sean que fue a Hufflepuff, después unos gemelos O´Hara, Scott y O´Hara Scarlett ,los cuales fueron a Gryffindor. Olson, Larissa fue a Slytherin y Parker-Stone, Maximilian, a Gryffindor. Entonces, el momento más temido de la noche para Sally llegó. El momento de su elección. Sentía que sus piernas le temblaban, y parecía que se había quedado de piedra, cuando la profesora gritaba su nombre.

  
-¡Potter, Sarah Lilian!- gritaba la profesora. Todo el Gran Salón, se hundió entre murmullos, muchos más que los que habían surgido cuando Rose y Dylan fueron llamados. Los profesores también se mostraron mucho más interesados.   
Harry era un manojo de nervios. Se estaba comiendo las uñas de los dedos, y de repente le había entrado un tic con el pie derecho, debajo de la mesa. Hermione y Ron también miraban a Sally de manera expectante. Henry se puso serio y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Harry.  
Sally escuchó entre los murmullos, antes de llegar al sombrero:  
-¿Ha dicho Potter?- decía una voz.  
-¿De la familia Potter que conocemos?- decía otra voz.  
-¿Esa niñita..hermana de Harry?- escuchó por último.  
Sally se colocó el sombrero, y de repente no escuchó nada a su alrededor, salvo una voz que le hablaba:  
-¡Esto si que es una sorpresa, una Potter!- decía el sombrero.  
-¡Hacia años que ninguna chica usaba el apellido Potter!- continuaba el sombrero.   
-Si eso creo- decía Sally.  
-Ahora veamos…veamos…¿dónde…dónde te colocaremos?- decía el sombrero.  
-Pues sé que usted Sombrero, es muy justo y sé que sabrá perfectamente dónde colocarme – decía dulcemente Sally.  
-Sin duda, heredaste la prudencia y educación de tu madre, si Lily era una chica muy amable como tu-.  
-¡Gracias!, a mi mamá le va a dar mucho gusto cuando le diga esto- decía amablemente Sally.  
-Veamos…veamos…¡eres difícil!...sin duda, todos los de tu familia han sido complicados de elegir…tu hermano fue excesivamente complicado, se encontraba dividido entre 2 casas, y tu mi niña, igual-.  
-¿En serio?, ¿tan complicada soy?- preguntaba algo asustada Sally.  
-Si…tienes un gran valor, eres muy leal a tus convicciones y eres poseedora de un corazón muy puro, algo que es muy difícil de encontrar en los magos- decía de manera seria el sombrero. –Eres inocente y bastante sensible, y veo también que tienes una mente brillante, bastante hábil y juiciosa-.  
-Bueno eso suena bien, pero ¿aún no sabe a dónde mandarme?- decía Sally.  
-En eso ando, déjame seguir viendo…si….o si….veo inteligencia, eres bastante inteligente mi niña, igual a tus padres y a tu hermano…si mi niña…Ravenclaw está llamando por ti a gritos…sin duda tu intelecto le daría gloria a esa casa, parecer ser que…- decía el sombrero, cuando de repente Sally lo cortó:  
-Disculpe…sé que tal vez mi opinión no le importe mucho, pero realmente apreciaría si me colocara en Gryffindor- comentaba amablemente Sally, pero a la vez en tono firme y seguro.  
-Con que Gryffindor…¿de verdad crees eso?-decía el sombrero en tono asombrado.  
-Si, de verdad lo creo, quiero estar en Gryffndor…no se lo he dicho nunca a nadie…pero yo he deseado estar en esa casa desde que supe que vendría a Hogwarts-.  
-¿Y por qué piensas eso?- preguntaba el sombrero algo sorprendido.  
-No crea que sólo porque toda mi familia ha estado ahí, yo quiero estarlo, es más bien porque me siento como parte de esa casa, y sé que tengo muchas cualidades para pertenecer a Ravenclaw, pero realmente apreciaría que usted me colocara en Gryffindor, porque sé que es ahí donde realmente pertenezco- decía Sally en tono amable, pero muy seguro.  
-Eso lo sé…tus valientes palabras me lo han demostrado, veo que eres muy honesta y sincera, y no le tienes miedo a luchar por tus objetivos, sin duda, mi elección no iba a ser errónea mi niña, tu llevas el espíritu del león en tus venas, que estoy seguro, podrá ayudar a muchos que se encuentran confundidos y perdidos.-decía el sombrero dulcemente- y por eso considero que tu lugar es en :-¡GRYFFINDOR!-.

  
Sally dio un gran respiro de alivio. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Percy y Henry estaban vueltos unos locos de emoción, y sin duda fueron los que más aplaudieron cuando el sombrero eligió a Sally como la más reciente Gryffindor. Aunque de hecho, toda la mesa aplaudió intensamente. Los gemelos y Ginny gritaban: -¡Tenemos a Sally Potter!...¡Dos Potter en Gryffindor!-.  
En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Rose y Rebecca aplaudían como locas, mientras que en Ravenclaw, Alexander hacía lo mismo. En la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore parecía enormemente satisfecho, Hagrid estaba muy sonriente y aplaudiendo; Snape (que es maestro de pociones), tenía un gesto hosco, y la profesora McGonagall, al igual que Dumbledore, parecía satisfecha.

Antes de quitarse el sombrero, Sally le dijo al sombrero:  
-¡Gracias..muchas gracias por haberme escuchado!- decía Sally.  
-No tienes nada que agradecer mi niña…tenías razón, es ahí donde está tu destino...sólo quería que tu te dieras cuenta de que realmente perteneces ahí, y que tu no tuvieras dudas…ahora sabes que eres una Gryffindor de nacimiento- decía alegremente el Sombrero.  
-¡Claro, no lo dude ni por un momento!- decía Sally, y después se quitó el sombrero y salió disparada hacía su mesa.   
Dylan le dio un enorme abrazo cuando se sentó cerca de él, y Harry le gritaba:  
-¡Muy bien hecho Sally…te felicito hermana!-.  
-¡Gracias Harry!- decía ella. Ron y Hermione también la felicitaron, y Ginny que estaba más cerca de ella le dio varias palmaditas en un hombro, mientras le gritaba felicitaciones.

  
En un fugaz, vistazo, Harry captó la mesa de Slyterin, y notó como un grupito de chicos, entre ellos Malfoy y el nuevo chico Lestrange, lanzaban risitas burlonas y sarcásticas, mientras veían a Sally. Eso no le gustó para nada. Tendría que ocuparse de esos tipos después.

La ceremonia continuó, aunque la fila ya se había reducido bastante.  
-¡Powers, Michel!- gritaba la profesora. Un chico de cabello negro, y ojos color miel, se acercó, y puso el sombrero. Momentos después, gritó: -¡Hufflepuff!-.  
Así siguieron los últimos nombres. Ron estaba que se moría de hambre. Harry y Henry estaban ya algo aburridos. Pero Sally estaba muy interesada viendo la selección.

  
Siguieron varios chicos, y algunos de ellos fueron: Pzimberg, Hans, que fue a Hufflepuff, Queens, Lucian fue a Ravenclaw, Rainfields, Alexandra fue a Slytherin, Richardson, Steve fue a Ravenclaw.  
Después, Sally vió que Daniel, estaba nervioso y miraba a sus primos, como manera de encontrar consuelo. 

  
-¡Shand, Edward!- gritaba la profesora. El chico, de cabello negro, que parecía como morado muy oscuro, se acercó, y al poco tiempo el sombrero gritó: -¡Ravenclaw!-. Después, le tocó a Daniel. Sally lo miraba atentamente.

  
-¡Spencer, Daniel!- dijo la profesora. El chico, algo nervioso se puso el sombrero, y después de casi minuto y medio, el sombrero dijo: -¡Slytherin!-.  
Sally se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar la selección de Daniel.  
¡Que raro!, la verdad es que él, no me parece mala gente o del tipo de los de Slytherin…al contrario, se ve muy amable y considerado pensaba Sally, mientras veía a los primos de Daniel, observarlo con gran sorpresa y cierto grado de desilusión. Daniel se veía, algo sorprendido, pero también feliz.

  
Después siguieron varios más:  
Steele, Jane fue a Gryffindor, Turpin, Kenneth fue a Ravenclaw. Vanderhill, Ian fue a Slytherin, Viazzicchi, Andrea fue a Hufflepuff y Viazzichi, Fabian fue a Ravenclaw.

  
-¡Ya tengo hambre!- decía Ron casi en un suspiro a Harry. Harry ya se estaba quedando dormido. Hermione era la única, junto con Sally , que estaba atenta a la selección.

  
-Winter, Madison- se oyó decir a la profesora. La chica se puso es sombrero y dijo: -¡Ravenclaw!-  
-Wong, Fei-Shu- gritaba la profesora. Este chico era bastante guapo e imponente, Tenía rasgos ligeramente orientales, y eso lo hacía verse atractivo. Tenía cabello negro, son ligeros mechones castaños, ojos marrones y una sonrisa muy sincera. Al poco tiempo, el sombrero dijo:-¡Gryffindor!-. Las chicas de segundo y de primero de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, lo miraban atentamente. 

  
Al llegar a la mesa, les dirigió a todos una gran sonrisa, se sentó al lado de Sally.  
Para alegría de Ron y de casi todos los presentes, llegaron pronto los cuatro nombres finales:  
-¡Ynnova, Mercurio!- la cual fue a Slytherin.  
-¡Zamerwood, Trent!- fue a Gryffindor.  
-¡Zimm, Alucione!- fue a Hufflepuff.  
-¡Zurivan, Joe!- fue a Ravenclaw

Y con eso, la ceremonia terminó….

(Por supuesto, Ron feliz…porque ¡ha comer se ha dicho!)

Después de la ardua y LARGA ceremonia, los alumnos cenaron y platicaron agradablemente antes de comenzar con el curso….  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?...tal vez un poco largo y tedioso, por eso de la selección….(así ya nos podemos imaginar lo cansado que puede ser para los alumnos de Hogwarts!!!!)

Espero que les haya gustado….y no se apuren….cada chico está en la casa que le corresponde....además de que hemos podido observar casi a todos los compañeros de generación de Sally, aunque claro….no todos los de su generación están nombrados aquí….

Seguiré con este fic, si recibo más reviews….ya que solo me han dejado 2!!!!!....y eso no es muy alentador…..por favor quiero sus opiniones!!!!!

PLEASE…PLEASE….

Y aquí les dejos algunas cosas para pensar para el próximo capitulo:

  
-¿Qué hacen Sirius, James y Lupin en la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor?.....  
-Annya…¿Espiando a Sally?-  
-¿Por qué Rose no quiere ver a Henry?...  
-¿Qué hace Allison hablando con Sally en el lago?-  
-Fei y Dylan….¿amigos o rivales?-.

NO se pierdan el próximo capítulo de este fic:"Y mi primer año es así..."

  



	6. Y así es mi primer año

***Los personajes de esta historia son obra de J.K. Rowling, claro a excepción de aquellos que no les suenen conocidos.  
Si yo fuera la dueña de los personajes oficiales de Harry Potter…creen que estaría escribiendo sobre ellos ahora???*** 

_________________________________________

Capítulo # 5

"Y mi primer año es así..."

NOTA: las letras que estén en cursivas y signos de más o menos, son pensamientos de Sally.

Ahora sí...sigamos con este capítulo....

:

:

:

El primer día de clases comenzó, y Sally para variar se quedó dormida.

-Sally...Sally...¡despiértate!- se oía una voz a lo lejos. Sally primero abrió un ojo, y después lentamenete abrió el otro. Vió a una chica de pelo castaño rubio corto (lo tenía corto, pero con un corte femenino, que no dejaba duda de que se trataba de una niña) y ojos azules oscuros. La niña la veía con cara de apuración. Era Amanda Miller, una de sus compañeras de habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Amanda?- decía Sally Caray..¿por qué me tenía que despertar?....tan rico que estaba duermiendo

-¡Pues ya es muy tarde...tenemos que bajar a desayunar y tu todavía ni siquiera estás lista!-.

Sally se levantó como una flecha, aventando todo a su paso. Sus compañeras la veían asombrada. Sally fue rápidamnete al baño, y tomó una ducha. Salió como a los 5 minutos, y se empezó a vestir rápidamente. Amanda estaba revisando su mochila, y sus pertenencias.

-¡Gracias por haberme avisado Amanda!- le dijo Sally.

-No hay problema...aunque la verdad te veías muy agusto...pero ni modo- decía la chica.

Sally se comenzó a vestir mientras, veía a sus demás compañeras terminandose de vestir.

-¡Qué bonita pluma tienes Scarlett!...el color es muy bonito, y la tinta...wow...¡brilla!- decía en tono chillón una de las chicas, que veía a otra mientras arreglaba sus útiles escolares.

-¡Gracias Jane!, mi mamá me la regaló antes de venir a la escuela- contestaba Scarlett. La chica que le había preguntado era Jane Steele.

-Tienes razón...es muy bonita- decía Sally, mientras se terminaba de abrochar la túnica.

-¡Vaya...si que te diste prisa en estar lista Sally!- decía Scarlett.

-Pues si, aunque la verdad ya estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo, siempre me pasa lo mismo...me quedó dormida...ser puntual no es una de mis virtudes-.

-No te preocupes...tampoco para mí- le contestaba Jane mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Las otras dos chicas siguieron ordenando sus cosas. Sally sólo las observaba.

Ellas son mis dos nuevas compañeras y amigas. Scarlett O´Hara es la chica de cabello rubio rojizo hasta la cintura. Tiene ojos violetas....los cuales no son muy comunes, pero se le ven muy bien. Es una niña muy bonita, y parace ser muy ..no sé como decirlo...muy escrupulosa, además de muy exigente, y por qué no decirlo...un tanto...presuntuosa. Según lo que platicamos ayer, ella es una sangre pura, su padre es un mago de origen norteamericano, y su mamá es una bruja inglesa. Nos dijo que ella vivió en Estados Unidos hasta la edad de 9 años, y después se mudó a Inlaterra, específicamente a Bristol. Es simpática, me cae bien. La otra chica, Jane Steele, es la chica con pelo castaño claro hasta los hombros, y tiene peinada una diminuta trenza de lado izquierdo. Tiene ojos negros. Ella nos contó, que es mitad y mitad, o sea, su papá es un mago, y su mamá es una muggle. Tiene tres hermanos mayores, uno ya salió de la escuela, otro está en sexto, y otro está en cuarto; todos son hombres. Es simpática, y le gusta mucho los juegos peligrosos, ya que ha estado acostumbrada al trato rudo y masculino de sus hermanos....la entiendo perfectamente....teniendo a Harry, Henry , Dylan y Alexander como familia..la entiendo.....

Sally siguió vistiéndose, y vió a Amanda.Ella es Amanda Miller, y lo que puedo decir ...¡es que me encanta su corte de pelo, se me hace super cómodo y fácil de arreglar...aunque se ve que se esmera en que se vea muy bien arreglado!. Esta chica es bastante amable, y por lo que he visto, idolatra a un mago cantante, muy famoso aqui en Inglaterra....aunque yo no he escuchado mucho de él...bueno....después de todo viví mucho tiempo en Francia....pero bueno...ese no es el punto. Ese cantante se llama Len Ferrers....y pues no esta de mal ver...La familia de Amanda es de magos, su mamá es una bruja de sangre muggle , justo como mi mami, y su papá también, es por eso que ella sabe muchas cosas de muggles. Ayer, durante la cena me dijo que adora a sus abuelos...ya que son muy chistosos. Tiene un hermano mayor, que va en segundo

Sally terminó de vestirse, y sacó su mochila, con sus útiles ya listos ¡Qué bueno que mamá me hizo meter la mochila lista al baúl!

Después de que todas estuvieron listas, bajaron a la Sala Común. Estaba llena de muchos chicos y chicas que reían y se apuraban a salir de ahí.

-Sally....pensé que te levantarías más temprano por ser tu primer día en la escuela- decía una voz a sus espaldas. Era Harry.

-Hola hermano....¿por qué en lugar de saludarme, me haces esos comentarios?- decía Sally, mientras veía como sus compañeras de habitación se quedaban mirando atentamente a Harry y bueno, a su cicatriz.

-¿En serio eres Harry Potter?- dijo Jane.

-Pues si...si que lo soy-.

-¡WOW...que emoción de conocerte!- decía Scarlett -Incluso hasta en los Estados Unidos escuchamos sobre tu familia-.

-¿En serio?...lo ves Potter...son internacionalmente conocidos- decía una nueva voz que llegaba, era Henry, que venía seguido de varios de sus compañeros de año. Henry les dirigió una sonrisa de galán en todo su explendor a todas las compañeras de Sally.Nunca cambias Black....siempre tratando de impresionar a las chicas que te encuentres...espera a que se lo diga a Rose

Después llegaron varios compañeros de Harry, entre ellos Ron y Hermione, que como de costumbre, ya venían, peleándose. Henry vió pasar a Parvati Patil y a Lavender Brown, y sin dudarlo, se fue a platicar con ellas. Después de cinco minutos, Sally salió en compañía de varios de sus compañeros de curso, rumbo al Gran Salón. Dylan, iba muy entusiasmado, e iba comentandole un montón de hechizos a Sally, los cuales se los había dicho su padre.

Llegaron al Gran Salón, y la mesa de Gryffindor estaba casi llena. Sally vió muy detenidamente a la mesa de Hufflepuff, para ver si podía ver a Rose. La vió y Rose le agitó fuertemente la mano. Ahh....Rose....amiga mía...¿cómo me fuiste a abandonar? y yo pensé que estaríamos en la misma casa....pero bueno...ni modo....de todas formas estoy segura que la pasaremos increible

Sally los demás compañeros se apuraron a desayunar, mienrtas Percy, repartía los horarios de clases.

Primer año:

- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: Ravenclaw-

- Vuelo: Slytherin

- Encantamientos: Hufflepuff

-Transformaciones: Ravenclaw

-Astronomía: Slytherin

- Pociones: Slytherin

- Historia de la Magia: Hufflepuff

-Herbología: Ravenclaw

-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Hufflepuff 

Excelente...estaré en tres clases con Rose...aunque eso de que tres clases con lo Slytherin....bueno....

En eso, las lecuzas con la correspondencia matutina, llegó. Sally recibió a Eos, su lechuza, la cual era color marrón, con algunas plumas negras y más chica que Hedwig, con la correspondencia de casa. Harry por su parte también recibió de su casa. Lily le había mandado, una tarjeta y una foto de ella y James, la cual se movía y mostraba a sus padres abrazándose.¡Qué lindos se ven mis papás...no hay duda de ello! . Después, Sally vió que su había otra nota, de su padre...la cual era como de una hoja y media, pero lo que más desconcertó a Sally fue lo que venía escrito hasta el último. ¿Cómo que?...¿pero es qué?...un momento...papá no debe de estar hablando en serio...no creo que mamá esté de acuerdo con esto...ni tampoco tía Lauren o tía Aline Sally había doblado la nota, y volteó a ver Harry el cual tenía la misma cara de sombro, y de inmediato volteó a ver a Sally. Sally se volvió y vió la expresión de alegría de Dylan al terminar de leer su carta, la cual parecía que era de Remus. Henry, también estaba muy divertido por su carta. Sally se paró de su lugar y se fue junto con Harry. Dylan la siguió.

-¿Oye Harry...tu recibiste carta de papá?- decía Sally.

-Si y me imagino que tu, Henry, Dylan, Alexander y Rose también....¿No te parece fabuloso?- contestaba Harry.

-Pues no tanto...papá y los demás no deberían hacer eso...no es correcto-.

-Ayyy...Sally....será grandioso...además....sólo quieren ver que estemos bien...- decía Dylan.

-Lo que pasa es que les gustan las aventuras y por eso hacen lo que hacen- decía una voz detrás de ellos. Era Rose, la cual tenía una gran sonrisa. Detrás de ella, estaba Alexander.

-¡Rose...Alex!...¿Ustedes también?- decía Sally.

-¡Claro!, después de todo los tres se van a aparecer en la misma chimenea- decía Alexander con una sonrisa.

Henry se acercó al grupo, pero Rose se alejó de él al momento verlo. Henry se sorprendió de ese gesto, pero no dijo nada.

-Entonces...¿Cómo le vamos a hacer?- decía Dylan mientras miraba a Rose y su hermano.

-Tienes razón...- decía Harry mientras captaba la mirada de Dylan. Rose y Alexander no estaban en Gryffindor, y la carta decía que James, Sirius y Remus se aparecerían en la chimenea de esa casa.

-¡Ya sé!- decía Harry.Y se hizó a un lado, dejando que Rose y Alexander se sentaran, mientras los otros escuchaban de pie. -Voy a utiizar la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre- decía Harry en voz apenas audible. -Iré por Rose a su casa, después iré a la de Alex, y los introduciré a nuestra sala común..¿qué les parece?- decía Harry. Todos se miraron, y asintieron. Sally dió un soplido de inconformidad.

-Mientras tu vas por ellos, Sally, Henry y yo nos encargaremos de vaciar la sala común- decía Dylan. 

-Y si necesitan ayuda, pueden preguntarnos a nosotros, ¿verdad Hermione?- intervino Ron, el cual estaba escuchando la conversación. 

-Si..bueno...pero oohhh...rayos...está bien- decía entre enfadada y complacida Hermione.

-Estupéndo, entonces así quedamos yo iré por ustedes a las 11:30 de la noche...estén listos- decía Harry a Rose y a Alex. Ambos asintieron.

Henry iba a decirle algo a su hermana, pero ésta ya se había retirado a su mesa; Henry no entendía la actitud de su hermana, ya que por lo regular, siempre era bastante parlanchina con él. Sally , aunque no estaba muy convencida de lo que su padre y amigos pensaban hacer, también se encontraba feliz por ver a su papá, aunque mo pudo dejar de notar la frialdad de Rose para con Henry, pero no dijo nada.

Sally se quedó sentada junto a Harry, y le comentó su horario; de repente sintió que una mirada le incomodada. Volteó y vió a Annya Snape mirando hacia esa dirección, pero después la chica desvió la mirada rápidamente. ¿Qué diablos está mirando esa niña para acá?...¿Nos estará echando un maleficio?...más le vale que no...o si no....

Salieron los alumnos del Gran Salón, con rumbo a sus clases. Tenía Transformaciones con los de Ravenclaw. Sally se sentó junto con Jane, Amanda con Scarlett y Dylan se sentó junto con Fei. La clase empezó, y la lección empezó con la sencilla tranformación de una tachuela en una catarina. Todos tenían grandes problemas para lograr algún cambio en su tachuela. Sally lo hizo bastante bien, ya que su catarina era perfecta salvo porque aún conservaba el color de la tachuela. Los demás lucían bastante abrumados por sus transformaciones. Al salir del salón,Sally escuchó que Dylan y Fei discutían acaloradamente:

-¿No sé por qué te pones así Dylan?- decía Fei algo acalorado.

-¿Te parece poco lo que me estás diciendo?...¡eso es aberrante!- decía Dylan bastante molesto.

-Pues yo no lo creo...cazar hombres lobo es lo mejor...mi padre lo hace bastante bien...es una noble labor...librar de este mundo de criaturas semejantes como esas- decía seriamente Fei. Dylan parecía que sacaba chispas. Sally entendió la razón por la pelea y se dirigió a ellos.

-Cálmate Dylan...¡por favor!- decía Sally sujetándolo por el brazo.

-¡Lo has escuchado!....Sally por Dios....no tengo atole en las venas-.

-¡Oye...tu me preguntaste en lo que trabaja mi padre...yo sólo te respondí que él trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia Chino, en el departamento de Exterminación de Bestias Salvajes y Peligrosas!- respondía Fei.-Y que los hombre lobo eran las presas más comunes de mi papá-. Dylan lo miraba furioso.

-Pues no veo que matar a hombres lobo sea la gran cosa...después de todo también son seres humanos- decía seriamente Dylan.

-Esas criaturas son muy peligrosas para todo mundo, ¡por eso deben ser sacrificadas!...y la verdad no tengo tiempo de seguir discutiendo esta tontería contigo Lupin...tenemos clase por si no lo recuerdas- decía Fei, mientras se daba la vuelta, y se alejaba. Dylan se quedó con el puño cerrado y con las ganas de partirle la cara a ese tipo. Sally lo sujetaba por el brazo. 

¿Cómo se atreve Fei a decirle eso a Dylan?...¿qué acaso no sabe que Remus es un hombre lobo?...pero ya verá ese chnito bueno para nada...me importa un soberano comino que sea más alto o que sea hombre....me voy a desquitar por eso tan feo que dijo de los Hombres Lobo... 

Dylan y Sally se fueron juntos a su siguiente clase, Historia de la Magia. Ahí, Sally saludó a Rebecca y a Rose, y se sentó con Rose, mientras Dylan se sentaba lo más lejos posible de Fei, el cual se había sentado con Jane. Sally le contó a detalle a Rose lo que había pasado.

-¿En serio le dijo eso...a eso se dedica el padre de eso chico?- decía Rose.

-Si así es...-

-Y yo que pensé que era lindo...bueno si lo es- decía Rose -Pero, la verdad....ahhhhhhhh.....no lo puedo creer- y eso último lo dijo en voz muy alta. El profesor Binns, le dirigió un gesto muy hosco, y Rose se puso a copiar de inmediato lo que el profesor había escrito en el pizarrón. Al salir del salón, Sally le hizo una pregunta a Rose, la cual le había estado dando vueltas durante toda la clase.

-Oye Rose...¿Por qué le rehuiste a tu hermano en el desayuno?- decía Sally. Rose, se quedó callado por un momento, mientras caminaban al patio de receso, ya que tenían media hora de descanso. 

-¿No te lo imaginas Sally?- decía Rose en tono verdaderamente triste.

-Pues, no la verdad no...por eso te lo pregunto-.

-Pues...no quiero que se burle de mí, y además...sé que está molesto conmigo- decía Rose, mientras sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas.

-¿Burlarse, enojado contigo?...¿pero..pero...por qué?- decía Sally.

-Pues mírame, ¡soy una Hufflepuff!- decía Rose, con algunas lágrimas en su rostro, mientras le ponía a Sally el escudo de su capa en la cara. -¡Mira!..no soy una Gryffindor como tu...y sé perfectamente que él esperaba que lo fuera...también papá lo esperaba....y aunque no me ha dicho nada, sé que lo hará esta noche, mientras lo veamos en la chimenea-.

-Rose....¡eso no es cierto!, lo que dices de Henry es mentira...eso no le importa para nada-

-¡Claro que si!, se va a burlar de mi, me va a molestar por el resto de mi vida, ¡Lo conozco Sally!- decía Rose, mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro -¡Y no quiero darle esa satisfacción!...bastante hace con presumir sus calificaciones en casa a mis padres-.

-Rose...estás muy equivocada, él te quiere mucho al igual que toda tu familia, igual que toda mi familia...- decía Sally -¡No seas tonta!, si te alejas de él, entonces, si que lo vas a herir...te lo digo, porque ví que en la mañana él se sintió muy triste con tu frialdad-. Rose la miró.

-¿De verás lo crees?, ¿Crees que aún me considera como su linda y hermosa hermana?- decía Rose entre llanto y risa.

-¡Claro!, y verás que esta noche cuando lo veas, te recibirá con una gran sonrisa y con el mismo cariño que siempre, al igual que el tío Sirius.-.

-Gracias Sally....gracias por no abandonarme, por ser mi amiga- y con esto Rose le dió un abrazo. Después del abrazo, Rose le preguntó-Y hablando de casas, la verdad pensé que te pondrían en Ravenclaw-.

-Yo igual, pero el sombrero me dijo que mi destino estaba en Gryffindor-

-Bueno, en el fondo tiene razón- decía Rose en tono risueño -Eres muy parecida a tus padres y a Harry.-

-Tal vez, pero ¡yo soy más bonita que él!- y con eso, las dos se rieron a carcajadas.

Después del receso, Sally se despidió de Rose, y se fue a sus demás clases. Se fue muy cerca de Dylan, para así evitar que cometiera alguna barbaridad, respecto a Fei. En algunos de los pasillos, se llegó a cruzar con los Slytherin de su año, de los cuales, algunos (o sea no todos) le lanzaban miradas de burla. Idiotas!!!...¿qué me ven?...¿Se les perdió una igualita a mi o qué?, pensaba Sally mientras les regresaba la mirada de manera desafiante. Aunque también, vió que Daniel Spencer, el chico del tren la saludó con la manó a lo lejos.

A la hora de la comida, Sally estaba hambrienta, y se sentó junto con sus amigas y amigos del curso. Scott, el hermano y gemelo de Scarlett, era muy chistoso, y se la pasó diciendoles chistes muy graciosos. Trent Zamerwood y Dylan, estaban muy entretenidos comentando la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y Fei, estaba alejado, muy alejado de Dylan, platicando con Maximilian Parker-Stone y Chad Johnson, acerca de Quidditch.

Por la tarde, Sally tuvo clases de Pociones con los de Slytherin, la cual fue sumamente nefasta. Snape, se encargó de poner en vergüenza a la última de los Potter, delante de todo el grupo, y también al último de los Lupin. Definitivamente los detestaba, al igual que a sus respectivos padres. Todos los de Slytherin se reían a carcajadas (menos Daniel), y parecía que el tal chico Lestrange, disfrutaba la escena. Todos los chicos de Gryffindor estaban enojadísimos, y ante las protestas de éstos por las burlas hacia Sally y Dylan, les quitó 2 puntos.

Este tipo es un verdadero estúpido!!!!!!!!!!....de verdad que nos odia...pobre Dylan, aparte del problema que tuvo con Fei, ahora esto....definitivamente este ha sido un día largo

Al salir del salón, Sally vió que aguardaba en la puerta de la mazmorra, una niña de aspecto agradable. Pero si es la hija de ese...de ese imbécil.....la que encontré en el callejón....se ve muy amable, pero ha de ser igualita al padre Pensaba Sally al pasar junto a ella. Allison Snape, vió a Sally y le esbozó una ligera y sincera sonrisa, pero la mirada inquisidora de Sally, le hizo suponer que su padre había hecho algo encontra de ella. Después, Allison, vió que los demás Slytherins salían riendo y señalando a Sally y a Dylan. Allison miró directamente a su padre dentro de la mazmorra y entró a saludarlo, pero con una cara muy seria.

Sally y Dylan estaban super enojados.

-¡EHH...POTTER, LUPIN!- oyeron una voz detrás de ellos. Era John Lestrange, seguido por Simón Austen e Ian Vanderhill.

-¿Qué quieres Lestrange?- le decía Dylan. Sally se puso al lado de Dylan, aunque Dylan trataba de mantenerla atrás de él.

-Nada..nada...sólo saludar a los perdedores de nuestro curso- decía Lestrange burlonamente. Desireé Ackley se rió.

-Pues si querías hacer eso, allá está un espejo, y puedes decirle hola al reflejo- contestó tranquilamente Dylan. Ahora, Chad y los demás Gryffindors se reían.

-¡Eres un estúpido Lupin!- decía Ian

-¡No le hables así!- decía Sally

-¡Vaya...vaya, pero si es la última de los Potter en persona!...la estúpida hija de esa sangre sucia, y de ese mago mediocre- decía Lestrange, entre risas.

-¡Cállate!...y no vuelvas a llamar así a mí mamá y a mi papá- decía Sally, temblando de furia. Larissa Olson una chica de Slytherin, con la nariz torcida , se rió a carcajadas.

-De verdad..ustedes y sus familias son una desgracia y deshonra para los magos...- decía Lestrange acercándose a Sally.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- se oyó una voz. Eran Ron, Hermione, Harry y varios de sus compañros de tercero, acompañados por Bryan Andersen, un mago de la casa de Hufflepuff de cuarto año, amigo de los Potter. Harry veía a ese chico Lestrange. 

-Y hablando de desgracias...Potter, Weasley y dos sangre sucia -decía el chico Lestrange, refiriendose a Hermione y a Bryan. Ron lo miró con rabia. Hermione y Bryan fueron junto a Sally y a Dylan. Harry sacó su varita.

-¿Por que estas molestando a mi hermana y a Dylan?- decía fríamiente Harry.

-Porque se me da la gana...simplemente por eso- decía despreocupadamente John. Harry estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, cuando Malfoy, pasó y le dió un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Atacando a uno de primero Potter?- decía Malfoy.

-¡Cierra la boca Malfoy!- decía Harry.

-Dime Potter,¿ temes que si te enfrentas a alguien más grande, te pueda apalear?.-

-Pues....tu eres más grande, y él te apalea fácil- le decía Ron a Malfoy de manera burlona.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Todos se miraban unos a otros. 

-¡Malfoy, Lestrange!...¿Qué hacen?- de oyo una voz de chica. Era Allison. Todos la voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

-Si están ocasionando problemas, le diré a mi padre o alprofesor Flitwick o la profesora McGonagall..¿entendieron?- decía ella seriamente

-¡Cállate Snape!..no me importa, si quieres ve y dile a tu papi...o a quien se te pegue la gana- decía Lestrange, mientras Draco se iba calmando.

-¿Eso quieres, Lestrange?...está bien, lo haré y aparte les diré que me insultaste y que casi me hechizas- decía Allison, mientras caminaba con rumbo a la oficina del profesor Flitwick. Draco, les dirigió una mirada a todos de despecio, y jaló a Lestrange.

-¡Ya deja esto por el momento John, ya abrá otra oportunidad para vengarnos!...no nos conviene que esa chismosa de Allison vaya y nos heche de cabeza con Snape y con los demás profesores- decía Draco en tono bajo. Lestrange, asíntió y se fueron junto con los compañeros de Lestrange,detrás de Allison, claro no sin antes, que John dijera sus ultimos insultos a Sally y a Dylan. Harry le iba a partir su cara, pero Ron y Bryan lo detuvieron. Hermione, a tiempo detuvo a Dylan. Sally iba a sacar su varita, pero Amanda la detuvo.

ESOS IDIOTAS::::::::::::JURO QUE ME LA VAN A PAGAR!!!!!!!!!!

-¿Estás bien Sally?...¿No te hicieron nada?- preguntaba Hermione preocupada.

-No, no me hicieron nada Hermione, aunque un poco más y la verdad no sé que habría pasado- decía Sally.

-¡Qué bueno que te encuentres bien Sally!- decía la voz de Bryan Andersen.

-¡Ho..hola...si...gracias por ayudarnos!- decía Sally, en tono un poco torpe. Bryan le sonrió.

-Oye..yo también te ayudé Sally- decía del otro lado Harry, con un tono un poco ofendido.

Sally se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó de un brazo. -Ay..Harry....claro que te lo agradezco....mi hermanito querido- decía Sally en tono meloso. Después de eso, varios Slytherins de tercero pasaron junto a ellos. Pansy Parkinson, al pasar, empujó fuertemente a Hermione. 

-¡Quítate del camino Granger!- decía burlonamente Annya Snape.

-¿Pues qué estás tan ancha que no cabes por el pasillo o qué Snape?- decía Ron.Annya lo miró asesinamente.

-Disculpa, pero yo hablaba con la sangre sucia, no con los pobretones- decía Annya despectivamente.

-¿Por qué mejor no cierras la boca, y continuas con tu camino Snape?- decía Harry. Annya lo miró , por un momento y después a Sally, la cual aún continuaba al lado de Harry.

-Más respeto Potter, no olvides quien soy - decía ella.

-¿Una donadie?- dijó Sally en tono burlón. Harry y todos los demás se rieron a carcajadas. Harry estrechaba fuertemente a Sally, en forma de felicitación por el comentario. Annya se sonrojó del coraje.

-¡Estúpida!- dijo, antes de darse la vuelta e irse al salón.

-¡Esa estuvo muy buena Sally!- decía Hermione.

-¡Es por eso que ella es mi hermana!- decía Harry de manera solemne.

-Veo que no vas a necesitar mucha ayuda, ¿verdad Sally?- decía Bryan. Sally se sonrojó y sólo se quedó callada.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, sólo los vine a acompañar hasta aquí...porque...bueno quería preguntarle una cosa al profesor Snape acerca de una tarea, pero mejor lo hago en otro momento...¡nos vemos!- dijo Bryan, y después de fue con rumbo a su casa. 

-Nosotros también nos vamos, tenemos una clase de Pociones, que augura será muy interesante...¿verdad chicos?- decía Hermione. Harry y Ron, asintieron tristemente. Todos los chicos se despidieron, y Sally y Dylan, acompañados de varios de sus compañeros de casa se fueron a la sala común.

-¡Ya quiero que sea de noche!...quiero ver a mi papá- decía Dylan.

-Pues a mi me parece algo arriesgado que hagan eso, eso está prohibido, si nos descubren nos van a castigar, además etaos exponiendo Rose y a Alex...no olvides que ellos están en otra casa, y eso de andarlos sacando a esas horas de sus casas estaá medio peligroso- decía algo molesta Sally.

-AHHHHH Sally no seas aguafiestas!!!!- exclamó Dylan, mientras hacía su tarea de encantamientos.

En eso, Henry entró por el hoyo de la Señora Gorda, y se dirigió a donde se encontraban Sally y Dylan.

-¿Qué hacen chicos?- preguntaba con una sonrisa.

-Pues haciendo tarea.....aunque me parece injusto que nos dejen tarea en nustro primer día de clases- decía Dylan.

-¡Claro que no Dylan, es para que nos vayamos acostumbrando al ritmo de la escuela!- decía indignada Sally, mientras terminaba de escribir su tarea.

-¡Siempre tan interesada en la escuela Sally!, sin duda alguna tu y Hermione se van a llvar muy bien- decía Henry divertido, mientras sacaba un libro de Quidditch y se acomodaba para leerlo.

-En lugar de leer eso, debería de ponerte a estudiar Henry- decía Sally.

-No lo necesito, soy demasiado inteligente para eso- decía Henry. Dylan se rió, y Sally sólo lo miró ceñuda.

-Por otra parte...ya quiero que sea más tarde, para ver a nuestros papás- decía Henry, con la vista aún perdida en el libro.

-Si, además Harry debe de estar pensando lo mismo...creo que después de cenar irá por mi hermano y por tu hermana ¿No Henry?- decía Dylan mientras terminaba su tarea.

-Si eso es, aunque preferiría ir yo por ella, así estaría más segura- decía Henry, con un aire algo preocupado.

-¡OYE!...mi hermano la va a cuidar muy bien, él es muy bueno para eso de andarse escondiendo por los pasiilos de la escuela en la noche...además también estará acompañado de Alex, y él también la va a cuidar mucho- decía Sally con aire ofendido.

-mmmmmmmm....si...pero...ella es mi hermana....y pues mi deber el portegerla- decía Henry seriamente, pero en tono muy bajo- aunque tal vez ella no quiera que lo haga-.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- decía Sally.

-¿Entonces por qué no me quiso hablar siquiera o cercar en la hora del desayuno?...porque si no te fijaste Sally, eso fue lo que pasó- decía Henry en un tono algo enfadado.

-Eso fue porque ella piensa que tú la odias y que le vas a hacer burla por ser una Hufflepuff-.

-¿Qué?..yo nunca haría algo así y tu lo sabes Sally-.

-¡Claro que lo sé!, pero Rose, no piensa lo mismo, así que te aconsejo que la trates muy bien y sin burlas, ya que ella se encuentra algo sensible, además de que espera que tu papá le reclame por no estar en Gryffindor-.

-¡Él tampoco haría una cosa así!...él la quiere mucho, y a mi tampoco me importa en que casa esté...¡ella es mi hermana!..¿cómo se le puede ocurrir?- decía enojado Henry, mientras cerraba su libro fuertemente.

-Pues eso fue lo que ella me dijo....yo sólo lo repito Henry...es por eso que pienso que deberías decirselo tú mismo- decía Sally, mientas se levantaba de la silla, y se iba junto a sus amigas de casa. Henry sólo la miró mientras se iba. 

-Ella tiene razón Henry, debes dedemostrarle que no te importa la casa en donde este- decía en tono serio Dylan. Henry, se quedó callado, y volvió a abrir su libro.

Llegó la hora de la cena, y el Gran Salón se fue llenando de estudiantes hambrientos. Sally, Dylan y sus compañeros de casa se sentaron muy contentos a cenar, aunque Sally se iba preocupando más por eso de la visita de su padre en la chimenea. Harry y Ron se reían frenéticamente de su clase de Adivinación, mientras Hermione platicaba con Ginny, acerca de sus nuevas materias. Aunque de nuevo, Dylan y Fei, se veían con cara de pocos amigos. Después de terminar de cenar, el Gran Salón se fue quedando poco a poco vacío, y sólo quedaban unos pocos de cada una de las casas. Ron, Harry y Hermione, fingían que discutian acerca de una materia, mientras que Sally y Dylan se hacía los distraídos, y se ibana sentar junto a ellos.

-¿No vienen ya a la sala común ?- preguntaba Scarlett O´Hara a Sally y a Dylan.

-No..no aún no Scarlett, es que queremos platicar un rato con nuestros hermanos, bueno yo con mi hermano que está allá en la mesa de Ravenclaw- decía Dylan, mientras señalaba a Alexander, el cual estaba sentado con 2 amigos en su mesa.

-Y bueno, yo aparte quiero despedirme de mi amiga Rose, tu sabes, de Hufflepuff- decía apresuradamente Sally, mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Rose.

-Ah...bueno, entonces siendo así, pues los dejo....- decía educadamente Scarlett, mientras se iba de ahí. Sally y Dylan respiraron aliviados. Henry, por su parte ya se había ido a sentar junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Sally y Dylan hicieron lo mismo. Después de un rato, Rose llegó, seguida de Alexander.

-¿Entonces ya están listos?- preguntaba Harry bajamente.

-Sipi, ya está todo listo- decía Rose.

-Yo igual, pero primero deberás de pasar por mi Harry, ya que si nos atrapan al menos será a nosotros 2, sin Rose- decía Alex.

-Si, en eso tienes razón- decía Harry.

-Pues de preferencia que no los atrapen cuando traigan a Rose...¿entendieron?- decía seriamente Henry, mientras miraba de reojo a Rose. Ésta por su parte, solo le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

-Bueno yo paso por ustedes a la hora acordada ¿captan?- decía Harry, mientras Rose y Alexander asentían co la cabeza.

-Pues será mejor que nosotros nos adelantemos a la sala común y empecemos a hacer los preparativos para que nadie nos interrumpa- decía Ron.

-Pero, no será cosa muy fácil Ron....- decía Hermione preocupada.

-¡Claro que si Hermione!, con unas cuántas bombas fétidas...¡verás que todos salen corriendo!- decía Henry divertidamente. Hermione lo veía algo preocupada.

Después de eso, todos se despidieron, y se fueron a su sala común.

Llegó la hora acordada, y Harry se dirigió con su capa invisible, primero sacó a Alexander, y posteriormente sacaron a Rose. Mientras tanto, los chicos Gryffindor se ocupaban de espantar a los demás chicos a sus habitaciones. Afortunadamente, no fue necesario lanzar las bombas fétidas, ya que todos los alumnos estaban tan cansados que para esa hora ya no quedaba nadie. Hermione se sintió aliviada por no tener que hacer nada descabellado.

Al poco tiempo, la Sala Común de Gryffindor se quedó vacía, bueno salvo por los chicos interesados. Para las 12:00 de la noche, el retrato de la Señora Gorda de abrió, y todos vieron aparecer debajo de la capa a Harry, Alexander y Rose. Sally brincó encima de su amiga, y Dylan dió una palmada de bienvenida a su hermano. Rose miró timidamente a Henry, y éste le dirigió una sonrisa. Ron y Hermione pensaron que sería bueno dejarlos a solas, pero Alexander les dijo que ellos eran también sus amigos, y no tenía nada de malo que se quedaran, con lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Ron fue a platicar con Harry y Henry, por su parte, Alexander se sentó junto a Hermione, y no paró de habalr con ella. Rose y Sally se quedaron en un rincón platicando animadamente.

Después de un rato de espera, unas llamas moradas empezaron a salir de la chimenea, todos los chicos se acercaron y observaron detenidamente lo que pasaba. Poco a poco las llamas se fueron haciendo de colro normal, y se aparecieron claramente, los rostros de 3 hombres jóvenes y guapos: eran James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin...

:

:

  
:

  
HOLA A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo......la verdad no había tenido tiempo de actualizar antes, ya que he estado muy ocupada porque operaron a mi mami, y ya he entrado a la escuela...pero bueno....más vale tarde que nunca.....aunque para gran dolor de mi corazón, parece que esta historia no ha llamado mucho la atención, porque no me han mandado reviews....denme chance.....SOY PRIMERIZA EN ESTO DE LOS FICS........

Bueno, no se si continuaré con la historia, pero en caso de que lo haga,lo que habrá en el próximo capítulo:

- Muchos partidos de Quidditch...y Harry conocerá a cierta chica de rasgos orientales, que.....bueno....ustedes saben.....

- James, Sirius y Remus...¿sobrevivirán a sus esposas?

-Dylan y Fei,..¿lograrán ser amigos por fin?-

-¿Qué hace John Lestrange pústulas en la cara?-

-Sally y cierta persona, tienen un paseo por los terrenos.....-

Siguiente capítulo: "Quidditch, paseos, y Harry conoce a Cho"

POR FAVOR SCRIBAN REVIEWS....aunque sea para decir que soy pésima escritora o para felicitarme o al menos para saludar!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Quidditch, paseos y Harry conoce a Cho

Capítulo 5

"Quidditch, paseos, y Harry conoce a Cho"

Los jóvenes rostros de James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black aparecieron al fin en la chiminea de la sala Común de Gryffindor. Todos los chicos se pusieron felices al ver el rostro de su respectivo padre.

-¡Hola chicos!, ¿Se alegran de vernos?- decían los tres padres con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Papá!...¡Qué gusto!- decía Rose

-¡Hola Pa!- decía Dylan

-¡Hola Padre!- decía Alex

-¡Hola Papi!- decía Sally.

-¡Que tal papá!- decía Harry

-¡Nuestras respectivas mamás los van a regañar!- decía Henry.

-¡Hola Sr. Potter, Sr. Black y Sr. Lupin!- decían Ron y Hermione.

-¡Qué gusto verlos a todos chicos...tanto tiempo sin verlos!- decía Sirius

-¡Pero si nos vimos apenas ayer papá!- decia Henry

-Pero para unos padres tan sensibles como nosotros, eso es una eternidad- decía James

-¿Oye papá, y mamá estuvo de acuerdo con esta sorpresiva visita de ustedes?- decía Alex

-Pues.....no sabría decirte.....porque ellas no están aqui...jajajja- decía Lupin

-¿Y dónde andan?- decía Dylan

-Pues, hoy es la noche de chicos y chicas, y ellas se fueron a la casa de Sirius para pasar ahi la noche, así que nosotros estamos en casa de James, solos- decía Lupin

-Pues si ellas se enteran de que hicieron esto, los van a matar- decía Sally

-¡Oh vámos Sally!, ¿acaso no te da gusto ver a tu adorable padre?-decía en tono ofendido James.

-No..no es eso papá, pero sabes que a ellas no les gusta que hagan sus travesuras- decía Sally.

-Bueno, no se enterará, si tu no les dices...¿nos vas a delatar Sally?- decía Sirius con voz suplicante y mirada de cachorro regañado.

-¡Claro que no tió Sirius!-.

-¿Y cómo les ha ido niños?....espero que bien- decía Lupin

-Pues, si no nos podemos quejar, ya hasta hemos tenido nuestra primer aventura- decía Dylan.

-Oigan eso es verdad- decía James, mientras miraba a Sirius y Remus -¿Cómo le hicieron para sacar a Alex y a Rose, de sus casas?- preguntaba James.

-Pues...usamos la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador- decía Harry, sin dar importancia

-¡Ese es mi muchacho, siempre tan despavilado!- decía James.

-Enconces, ¿ustedes ya sabían de la selección de las casas?....¿cómo lo hicieron , ya que apenas mañana les ibamos a enviar una carta?- decía apenada Rose.

-Pues simple Rose, el profesor Dumbledore nos mandó una carta justo ayer, después de su selección y nos lo dijo- decía Lupin sonriente.

-¿Y no estás desilusionado de mi papá?- preguntó en un susurro Rose. Henry se puso muy serio, y escuchó a su padre, el cual se giró a su hija, y le brindó una gran y tierna sonrisa.

-¡Cómo puedes pensar eso Rose, claro que no!- decía Sirius caso gritando.-La casa dond estás me parece excelente, los Hufflepuffs son excelentes personas, además eres mi hija y te amo por sobretodas las cosas...no me importaría nada, si hubieras sido seleccionada para Slytherin- decía él.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- decía la pequeña Rose, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Claro que si!, tu eres mi hija, sin importar la casa donde estes....nunca lo olvides hija, tu mamá y yo te amamos demasiado- decía Sirius tiernamente.

-Gracias Papi- decía Rose

-Además...varias de mis ex-novias fueron Hufflepuffs, ya que las chicas más hermosas están en esa casa- decía Sirius, de manera seductora, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hija. Rose se empezó a reír.

-¿Disculpa....insinuas que sólo las chicas de Hufflepuff son lindas?, ¿Y que hay de las de Gryffindor, de Ravenclaw?- decía James, algo enojado. Hermione y Sally también veían ceñudas a Sirius. Éste, ante las miradas de los presentes dijo:

-Bueno, claro que no, digo hay sus excepciones, como Lily, mi amada Lauren, y Sally y Hemione y Ginny- decía nerviosamente Sirius.

-Si ahora traté de componerle Señor Black- decía Hermione. Después, todos empezaron a reír. Estaban todos muy contentos, terminando de reírse cuando escucharon un crujido.

-¿Oigan , ese crujido fue de su lado o del nuestro?- decía Henry.

-No sé, a ver dejen ver- decía Lupin. Apenas, Remus había volteado la cabeza a ver, cuando se escuchó el grito:

-¡ALINE!..¿Qué haces aqui mi cielo?- decía Remus, despavorido.

-¡JAMES POTTER!....¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?- decía Lily.

-¡SIRIUS, NO TE PUEDO DEJAR SOLO UN MOMENTO PORQUE HACES DE LAS TUYAS!- era la voz de la Sra. Balck.

-Oh...oh...creo que tendremos problemas- decía Dylan. Pero ni tiempo les dió de asombrarse, porque chispas empezaron a salir la llamarada. Parecía que sus madres estaban, atacando a sus padres. Los chicos oian cosas como:

-¡No Luaren, amorcito....si sólo queríamos ver a los chicos!-

-Lily, no......¡apunta esa varita a otro lado!-

-¡Pero sólo era una inocente visita, Aline, mon amour!-.

Solo se oian cosas romperse, y sonidos de correteo. Después de un rato, se dejo de oir escándalo. Los chicos empezaron a preocuparse.

-¿Papá estás bien?...¿Tío James....Tío Sirius?- decía Alexander.

Silencio

De momento, los rostros de tres mujeres aparecieron de imendiato.

-¡Y ustedes....tampoco se van a salvar de un buen castigo!- decía Aline, mientras veía amenazadoramente a Alex y Dylan, los cuales se alejaron de la chiminea.

-¡Harry James Potter....eres igual que tu padre de irresponsable.....y tu Sarah (asi llama a Sally cuando se enoja) vas por ese camino!- decía Lily, bastante molesta. Harry y Sally sólo dieron un respingo y también se alejaron del fuego.

-¡Y ustedes también Henry y Rose....no se me van a escapar!- decía Lauren

-P..pero fue idea de ellos mamá!!!!- decía Harry.

-¡Pues eso no importa Harry...ustedes no debieron hacerles segunda a sus irresponsables padres!- decía Lily enojada

-¿Cómo les gusta poner en riesgo a sus pobres hijos?- decía Aline

-Pero mamá.....no exageres a nadie de nosotros le ha pasado algo, o sea no es t......- decía Dylan

-¡NO ME RESPONDAS DYLAN.......YA BASTANTE TENGO CON TU PADRE!- Aline alterada. Dylan se calló de inmediato.

-Discúlpenos...no debimos hacerlo- decía Sally. Todos asintieron con sus cabezas. Las tres señoras los miraron aún con enojo, pero rieron de manera perversa entre ellas.

-Está bien, pueden irse......mañana será un día interesante niños...- decía Lily. Lauren y Aline asintieron. Los chicos las veían de manera atemorizante. Después de eso, desaparecieron los rostros de las señoras. Los chicos quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, después Hermine habló:

-¡Pues no estuvo tan mal!...no castigaron a nadie- decía ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-Eso es lo que tu crees Hermione.....¡No las conoces!- decía algo preocupado Henry.

-Si, tienes razón Henry.....ellas saben muy bien como utilizar la varita- decía Alex.

Despúes de unos momentos, los chicos se fueron a dormir, y Alex y Rose fueron entregados gracias a Harry a sus respectivas casas.No sin antes, de que Henry les encargara de sobremanera a su hermana. Ella correspondió, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sabia que todo volvía a estar como antes con su hermano.

Al día siguiente, todos los involucrados en la "aventura" de la noche anterior, bajaron a desayunar al Gran Salón. Lamentablemente, sus mamás, quisieron recibirlos de la manera "adecuada", por lo tanto les enviaron lechuzas a sus hijos. Tanto, Harry, Henry y Alex recibieron lechuzas, así como Dylan, Sally y Rose. Al momento de destapar los sobres, hubo 6 explosiones de colores distintos. Todos en le Gran Comedor voltearon a ver, y se destornillaron de la risa al verlos: Rose estaba rodeada de humo color verde limón, y su pelo estaba coloreado de ese mismo color. Cosa similar les pasó a los demás. Harry tenía el pelo azul, Alex rojo, Dylan morado, Henry amarillo y Sally anaranjado. Los 6 estaban sumamente apenados, y sabían perfectamente que eso era obra de sus respectivas madres. Y así les duró el hechizo por toda la semana.

-Lindo pelo Potter.....¿Decidiste verte aún peor de lo que estabas?- decía Pansy a Harry. Harry le lanzó una mirada terrible. Annya Snape, era la que más se reía de la nueva apariencia de Harry.

-Ja ja....si ya de por si la cicatriz esa que tienes te arruina por completo, ese pelo es la punta del iceberg......jjajajjajajajajajaja- decía ella entre risas.

-Pues a mi al menos este pelo se me quita, pero a ti lo odiosa ¡NUNCA!- le gritó Harry.

-¡No te atrevas a gritarme Potter!- decía Annya.

Y así empezaron otra de las tantas peleas de los Slytherins con los Gryffindors. Por otra parte, Sally y Dylan también eran objeto de burla de los Slytherins.

-¡Si ya de por si eres fea y poca cosa Potter, ahora con ese cabello, mejor ¡escónde la cabeza bajo una bolsa!!- decía John Lestrange.

-¡Oye no le hables así Lestrange!- decía Amanda Miller

-¡Tú cállate sangre sucia!- le gritaba éste.

Y así continuó la situación de Sally por todo el día. Más bien por toda la semana.

El viernes, ya casi el pelo de Sally estaba normal, se sentía cansada de la escuela, y sus amigos que aún no terminaban sus tareas estaban en la biblioteca, así que decidió salir a pasear por los jardines.

-¡SALLY....EH...SALLY!- oyó una voz que le gritaba. Era Brian.

-Hola Brian...¿ocurre algo?- decía Sally algo sonrojada.

-No para nada, sólo te ví y pensé en saludarte...¿tienes clase en la tarde?-

-No para nada, es que quería dar un paseo por los terrenos, sólo para despejarme-

-¿Te puedo acompañar?- decía él

-¡Claro!-Pero que suertudota soy!!!!!!!pensaba ella

Ambos caminaban con dirección al lago. Cerca de ahí, se encontraron a un grupo de Ravenclaws, entre los cuales se encontraba Allison, la hija de Snape. Todos reían de un chiste que uno de ellos contaba. Sally pasó de largo de ellos, pero Brian los miró de manera fugaz. Tanto Sally como Brian le dieron cerca de 3 vueltas al lago, y platicaron de una infinidad de cosas, hasta que casi oscureció.

-Creo que sería bueno regresar al castillo, ¿no te parece Sally?- decía Brian, al ver alejarse al grupo de Ravenclaws.

-Si, me parece adecuado....además ya va a ser hora de la cena-. Así ambos se encaminaron al Gran Salón. Estando ahí, ambos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas mesas. Sally llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿A donde andabas Sally?- preguntó Dylan, mientras mordía una enorme chuleta.

-Por ahi....paseando...-

-¿Con ese chico guapo de Ravenclaw, de allá?- le preguntaba una voz cerca del oido de Sally. Era Scarlett, la cual la veía con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Scarlett?- decía soprendida Sally.

-Pues te vi entrando con él, además de que me he dado cuenta de que te pones toda pasmada cuando te habla.....y pues la verdad no tienes mal gusto.....¡es divino ese chico!- decía Scarlett, mientras observaba la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde se encontraba Bryan.

-No seas exagerada...no es para tanto, además él es mi amigo...sólo eso- decía Sally algo nerviosa.

-Si aja...si tu lo dices- decía Scarlett, mientras jugaba con su comida.

-Oigan chicas...¿no están emocionadas porque mañana hay nuego de Quidditch?...mañana es contra Ravenclaw!!!!!- decía animado Trent.

-Es verdad...no me acordaba- decía Sally, mientras se apuraba a comer.-Mañana veré de que está hecho mi hermanito, a ver si es tan buen buscador cómo presume-.

-Según mi hermana Angelina, Harry es excelente- decía Chad, que estaba sentado junto a Trent.

-Pues ya lo veremos mañana- decía Sally más animada.

Al día siguiente, todo la casa de Gryffindor estaba entusiasmada por el juego. Incluso Hermione, que no era muy fanática estaba emocionada. Llegó la hora del encuentro, y toda la escuela se dirigió al estadio.Sally se sentó junto a Dylan y a Henry, los cuales estaban frenéticos gritando porras de apoyo. Sally divisó a lo lejos a Rose, que estaba con Rebecca y apoyaba con porras a Harry. También veía a lo lejos a Alexander, el cual estaba platicando con algunos compañeros, y no sabía a quien apoyar, que por un lado estaba Harry, uno de sus mejores amigos, pero por otro lado, Ravenclaw era la que jugaba. Después de un rato, los jugadores empezaron a salir al campo. Rápidamente Davies y Wood se dieron la mano, y el juego empezó. El juego era bueno, y poco a poco los goles comenzaron a anotarse. Sally y sus amigos gritaban como locos, cada vez que alguna de las cazadoras anotaba. Gryffindor iba ganando 80 a 30, y Harry se encontraba sobrevolando el campo tratando de ver la snitch.

-¡Vámos Harry...atrápa esa snitch!- gritaban Ron y Dean Thomas.

De repente, Harry vió un reflejo plateado, y se lanzó de inmediato, pero en ese instante, un ráfaga azul se interpuso en su camino y le bloqueo el paso hacia la snitch. Harry viró rápidamente, y vió quién había truncado su trayectoria. Era una chica, de cabellos negros, y lacios, y a pesar de la situación permaneciáin brillantes y manejables. Tenía ligeros rasgos orientales y una sonrisa perfecta. Era delgada y a juzgar por Harry era bastante guapa. Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago al verla, y sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco. La chica lo miró y le dirigió una sonrisa. Después de permanecer unos instantes viéndola, se volvió a elevar y siguió buscando la snitch. Oliver le gritó desde lejos:

-¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA SER UN CABALLERO HARRY, SI ES NECESARIO TUMBALA DE LA ESCOBA!- gritaba enérgicamente Wood.

-¡SI YA LO SÉ OLIVER!- decía algo disgustado Harry.¡Ese Oliver está loco....no podría tirar a una chica...y menos a una chica como esa! pensaba Harry, mientras buscaba de nuevo la snitch. Pero de nuevo, vió que la chica le seguía esperando adivinar los movimientos de Harry. Después de un rato, Harry volvió a ver la snitch y se dirigió a toda velocidad. Vió que la chica también le seguía, y pensó que sería mejor deshacerse de ella, para que no lo volviera a bloquear, así que la engañó con una caída en picada, con la cual la chica fue burlada, ya que Harry una vez que iba en picada, frenó y se elevó por lo alto para perder la marcación de la chica. La chica cayó en la trampa, y perdió el rastro de Harry. Harry por su parte, voló como un bólido tras la snitch, y después de una impresionante maniobra de esquive de las bludgers, consiguió atrapar la escurridiza pelotita. Toda la tribuna de Gryffindor estalló en hurras y aplausos.

-¡LO LOGRARON....LO LOGRARON.....GRYFFINDOR GANÓ!- Gritaba por el altavoz Lee Jordan. Hermione brincaba de emoción junto a Parvati y Lavender, mientras que Ron y Henry chiflaban. Sally y Scarlett gritaban como locas. Todos estaban muy contentos.

Después de partido, se organizó una gran celebración en la torre de Gryffindor, los gemelos fueron a las cocinas por comida y entre todos adornaron la sala común.

-¿Ya te convenciste de que Harry es bueno Sally?- preguntaba entre risas Scott O´Hara a Sally.

-Pues más o menos....aún no me convence Scott- decía Sally con un tono de rechazo fingido.

-¿Aún no puedes reconocer mi magnificiencia Sally?- decía Harry mientras llegaba a sentarse junto a ella.

-No áun no....esa chica te bloqueó una vez hermano....te viste débil con el oponente- decía Sally, mientras tomaba una de las galletas que habia como festín.

-Pues yo sé por qué Harry se vió lento Sally....¿Sabes quien era esa chica de Ravenclaw?- preguntaba Henry, que tambien iba llegando, seguido de Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-No pues la verdad no sé, pero una cosa si sé, era la buscadora- decía Sally, que ahora le robaba del plato de Amanda, una de las galletas que tenía.

-Ella es Cho Chang, y va en cuarto año, es bastante sociable y es muy conocida en Ravenclaw, además de bastante guapa- respondíó Henry -Me lo ha dicho Alexander, hace rato que platiqué con él después del juego, luego que me pagara la apuesta que hicimos-. Harry se sonrojó un poco.

-Ya decia yo....a que Harry!!!!...¿te pareció guapa la buscadora de Ravenclaw?- preguntó con una sonrisa Ron.

-¡Claro que no....pero o sea....y-yo...o s-sea si....!- contestó torpemente Harry. Sally estaba muy divertida con la escena. Después de eso, Harry decidió no hacer más preguntas acerca de la chica, pero el pensamiento de volverla a ver no le era desagradable. Por otra parte, Ginny no se veía muy contenta que digamos.

Al paso de unos días, Harry iba caminando por los pasillos junto con sus amigos, y se encontró cara a cara con Cho Chang al doblar una esquina. La chica le sonrió tímidamente, y Harry se puso muy rojo.

-Disculpa, no me fije....- decía torpemente Harry.

-No, no te preocupes, ha sido mi culpa- contestaba la chica -¿Tú eres Harry Potter, verdad?-

-Sip, yo soy y.....¿ tu eres Chang, verdad?- preguntaba el ojiverde

-Sip, voy en Ravenclaw en 4° año- contestaba ella cortesmente -Fuiste muy buen oponente y muy rápido para coger la snitch-.

-No..no es para tanto, tu también eres bastante buena Chang- contestaba Harry. Ron, Dean y Seamus veían la escena bastante divertidos, mientras Hermione sólo veía la escena.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego, adiós Potter- se despidió la chica.

-Sip, adiós...Chang- dijó Harry mientras veia como se alejaba la chica.

-¿A qué tu y Chang se han vuelto amigos, no Harry?- le decía Hermione con tono burlón.

-Bueno, tuvimos una buena conversación ¿ no?- decía Harry aún demasiado despistado por la imagen de Cho.

-Pues tendrás que esforzarte por llegar a ella, he oído que es bastante sociable y perseguida por los chicos de su clase y de otras casas también- decía Dean Thomas.

-Bueno, no nos adelantemos, primero quiero conocerla mejor..¿no les parece?- decía Harry algo pensativo.

-Pues si amigo, pero debo de aceptar que tienes un gusto pasable, Chang no es nada fea- decía Ron entre risas. Los demás chicos asintieron con él, Hermione por su parte le dirigió una mirada ceñuda a Ron..

En ese mismo instante, pero en otra parte del castillo...

-¿Oye Dylan...entonces si vas a querer mis apuntes de Transformaciones para estudiar o no?- preguntaba Sally que iba caminando al lado del chico. Dylan caminaba e iba buscando en un montón de pergaminos sus apuntes de Pociones.

-¡Si Sally....y por lo que veo...creo que me tendrás que prestar los de Pociones también!- decía el chico algo desesperado -¡No sé que voy a hacer en los examenes!...debí tomar notas apropiadamente, en vez de decir que me acordaría de todo lo que dijeron los maestros-

-Ese no es un buen método...creo que tu y yo debemos de cambiar la forma de tomar los apuntes- decía Trent Zamerwood, el cual también se encontraba revolviendo sus apuntes -Oye Sally, ¿me puedes prestar a mi tambien tus apuntes?-

-Sip, claro Trent, no hay problema- decía Sally mientras caminaba apuradamente hacia su clase de vuelo.

Llegaron todos los Gryffindors al campo de vuelo, en donde ya se encontraban reunidos los Slytherins en espera de la Sra. Hooch. Los Slytherin los veían con cara de burla.

Los Gryffindors pretendieron que los Slytherins no estaban, para así no tener que hablar con ellos. Sally hablaba tranquilamente con Scarlett, Amanda y Jane, pero Larissa Olson, una de las chicas de Slytherin empezó a molestar.

-Oigan Gryffindors...¿por qué tan apartadas?...¿no quieren platicar con las Slytherin o qué?...pero viéndolo bien, mejor no...hay demasiadas sangre sucias o mezcladas que realmente apestarían el lugar- decía Larissa con un tono maléfico. Las Gryffindor se voltearon rápidamente, y Jane dijo:

-Será mejor que te calles Olson, o si no quieres que una sangre mezclada te enseñe de lo que es capaz-.

-¡Uyy...qué miedo me das Steele!- decía la chica con cara de burla.

-Oye Olson...¿no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que moelstar a la gente?- decía desde lejos Dylan. Larissa volteó y se rió de lo dicho por Dylan. Para ese momento, los Slytherins se habian acercado así como los Gryffindors.

-¿Qupe te parece tan gracioso?- decia Dylan molesto.

-Pues que la verdad ahora que lo veo, los Gryffindors son criaturas extrañas, por ejemplo los chicos nos tienen personalidad, y las chicas son sangre sucias o mezcladas o extranjeras y tu Lupin....eres el más raro de todos....después de todo eres todo un "lobito" en cautiverio ¿no?- decía Olson son burla.

-¡Oye no le hables así a Dylan!- gritó Sally.

-Y claro...la defensora Potter tenía que salir al paso....dime Potter, ¿No te dá miedo que el papá de Dylan se te acerque?, a mi me daría terror que lo hiciera, ¡imaginenese un hombre lobo domesticado como padrino!- decía Larissa, mientras Lestrange se reía. Todos los Gryffindors la veián con ojos de cuchillo.

-¡Eres una estúpida, Olson!- gritaba Sally. Dylan estaba temblando de ira. Los Slytherin se reían.

-¡Vámos Lupin!...no sé cómo puedes dormir por las noches....sabiendo que tu padre es eso...¡HOMBRE LOBO!- le dijo venenosamente Lestrange.

-¡CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL...NO TE PERMITO QUE INSULTES A MI PADRE!- gritó Dylan mientras se lanzaba contra él, pero fue detenido por Sally, Trent y Chad, ya que la profesora venía en camino. Durante toda la escena, Fei-Shu miró a Dylan con cara de asombro. Sally logró tranquilizar a Dylan, mienrtas la clase duró, pero al termino de esta, Dylan se quería avalanzar a golpes con Lestrange. En un arranque, Lestrange sacó la varitay le iba a lanzar un hechizo a Dylan, pero antes de que eso pasara, sorprendentemente Fei-Shu, le lanzó un hechizo a Lestrange que le hizo brotar algunas pústulas en la cara y en el brazo. Sally y Dylan se quedaron anonadados.

-¡NO TE VUELVAS A METER CON EL PAPÁ DE DYLAN!...¿ME ENTENDISTE LESTRANGE?- grito Fei-Shu.

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ESTÚPIDO!...Esto no se va a quedar asi como asi- y acto seguido Lestrange se fue a la enfermería seguido de sus camaradas.

Fei se acercó a Dylan y la extendió la mano.

-Quiero que me disculpes Dylan, por lo que te dije acerca de los hombre lobo, yo no sabia....yo sólo-decía el joven oriental. Dylan lo miró y le respondió el gesto.

-Está bien, y espero que apartir de esto consideres antes las cosas antes de decirlas, y sobre todo en cuanto a hombres lobo se refiere....creeme, mi padre es un buen hombre-.

-Claro que lo és, si tiene un hijo como tú, que lo defiende y una ahijada como Sally, de seguro debe de serlo, y creeme que me encantaría conocerlo- decía Fei-Shu con una gran sonrisa. Sally que contemplaba la escena junto a los demás chicos de Gryffindor, no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar a los dos chicos....por fin TODOS los chicos Gryffindor estaban unidos................................

.

.

..

.

HOLA!!!!!!

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Perodón por haberme tardado en actualizar, pero he tenido mucho trabajo en la universidad, además de que casi no me escriben reviews.....espero que ahora si me escriban.....

Bueno....nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!!!!!

Proximo capitulo: "Un año acaba.....y otro comienza"


	8. Vacaciones y ¡Quidditch!

CAPITULO 6

"Un año acaba.....¡VACACIONES!"

Pasaron los meses, y el primer año de Sally y compañía pasó muy rápido. Pronto llegaron las vaciones de Navidad y después las de Pascua. Los chicos se prepararon para presentar los examenes finales del curso. Dylan y Rose, estaban hechos bolas y eran unos manojos de nervios. Pero al final, Sally, Rose y Dylan, terminaron sus examenes finales.

-¡Por fin...libres....OH HERMOSA LIBERTAD!-exclamaba a los cuatro vientos Rose.

-No exageres Rose, no seas tan dramática....sólo terminamos examenes- decía Sally que iba a su lado caminando.

-Pues para ti puede que no sea la gran cosa, pero para Rose y para mi es lo máximo!!!!- contestaba Dylan, que iba jugando con una pelota diminuta de peluche. Todos se dirigian con rumbo a los terrenos del colegio, en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde tirarse sobre la yerba, y poder despejarse. Se colocaron junto a un árbol que les proporcionaba una buena sombra y había una brisa cálida que los cubría y los reconfortaba. Dylan se dejó caer boca arriba sobre la yerba y observaba el cielo tranquilamente.Rose se acostó junto a él e imitó lo mismo que hacía su amigo; por su parte Sally se sentó recargada en el árbol y sacó un pequeño librito y empezó a hojearlo.

-¡Yá Sally.....deja de leer!- decía Rose, mientras se colocaba boca abajo y miraba a su amiga -De veras que el cerebro necesita descanso eh!!!!-.

-Rose....no es malo el leer....además no estoy leyendo algo de la escuela, estoy leyendo una novela muggle muy interesante- decía la chica con aire ofendido.

-Pero no deja de ser lectura.....-decía Rose.

-¿Oigan y ya han pensado que van a hacer en las vacaciones?- preguntó de repente Dylan.

-Pues no, la verdad no....aunque a mi me gustaría salir de viaje a algún lugar cálido- contestaba Rose animádamente. -¿Y tu Sally?-.

-Pues no sé, aunque no creo que vayamos a salir a algún lado..ustedes saben por los negocios de mi papá...creo que tiene que atender algunos pendientes, y pues mamá tiene que ayudarlo- contestó Sally con desgano, sin dejar de leer su libro.

-¡Qué lástima!...pero a lo mejor podemos estar juntos Harry, Alex, tu y yo, ya que mis papás tampoco creo que quieran salir de vacaciones- decía Dylan, algo apesadumbrado.

-¿A qué se debe eso Dylan?...tus papás son de espíritu viajero!!!!- comentaba Rose algo sorprendida.

-Pues es que, mi mamá está muy ocupada con la nueva colección de túnicas y ropas que piensa sacar esta temporada, ya es diseñadora- decía Dylan.

-Es verdad, ya me había olvidado de eso, pero que emoción!!!...Aline es una excelente diseñadora....me encantan sus diseños!!!!- decía Rose emocionada.

-Pues yo no sé mucho de esas cosas, y la verdad nunca he entendido por qué las mujeres se emocionan tanto con eso de los desfiles de modas y la ropa...la verdad es que yo todas las túnicas las veo iguales- decía aburrido Dylan.

-¡Es que ustedes los hombres no tienen sentido de la moda y el buen vestir, si fuera por ustedes andarían todo el santo día desnudos!....¿no es así Sally?-.

-Ja...no creo que sean tanto asi Rose, pero la verdad es que yo creo que esas cosas de los desfiles son demasiado escandalosas y a decir verdad a mi no me llaman mucho la atención- contestó Sally apartando la vista de su libro.

-¡Ay Sally.....tú nunca cambiarás!...¿cuando te interesarás en cosas más...normales....más de chicas?- decía Rose en tono de reproche.

-¿Así como tu Rose?- decía Sally empezando a molestarse. Rose captó que su amiga empezaba a molestarse, así que decidió ignorar la respuesta de ésta, y cambió de tema rápidamente.

-¿Oye Dylan..y cómo estuvo la fiesta de los Gryffindors cuando ganaron la copa de las Casas y la de Quidditch?- decía Rose, mientras miraba de reojo el rostro duro de Sally.

-Pues estuvo genial...la verdad era que hacía mucho tiempo que no ganaba Gryffindor las dos copas, así que los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan fueron a las cocinas y trajeron un gran botín de comida: pasteles, bebidas, botanas, galletas e infinidad de dulces. Además, Dean Thomas hizo grandes carteles y dibujos para adornar las paredes y Ginny y Sally hicieron pequeños encantamientos para adornar el ambiente de pequeñas chispas de colores, la verdad es que casi nadie en la casa durmió esa noche- decía Dylan con voz emocionada.

-¡Qué envidia!...me hubieran invitado...-decía en tono resentido Rose.

-Si lo pensamos, pero la verdad no quisimos arriesgarnos a que llegara la profesora MacGonagall a callarnos y los encontrara ahi a ti y a Alex- decía Sally con la vista sumida en su libro.

-mmm....pues si eso si....¡pero llegando a casa debemos de hacer una fiesta fenomenal para festejar nuestro primer año!..¿no les parece?- decía Rose con los ojos brillantes de sólo pensarlo.

-Pues con las notas que llevas a casa, la verdad dudo que mis papás vayan a querer hacer una fiesta,¿no crees Rose?- dijo una cuarta voz, que parecía que provenía de la copa del arbol donde estaban sentados. Era Henry.

-¡AHH...ME ASUSTASTE HENRY....!- gritaba Rose mientras se sobresaltaba.Sally y Dylan también brincaron del susto-¡Y PARA QUE LO SEPAS MIS NOSTAS SON TAN MALAS COMO LO PIENSAS...DE HECHO SALÍ MEJOR DE LO QUE ESPERABA!- le gritaba Rose, con los cachetes rojos. Henry se rió y bajó lentamente del árbol. Ya una vez en tierra se sentó junto a Sally.

-¿Y qué hacias arriba de ese árbol Henry?- preguntaba Sally sin dejar de leer su libro.

-Pues descansando de los examenes, además de descansar de mi club de admiradoras las cuales no paran de preguntar cuales son mis planes para las vacaciones...tu sabes...para ver si podemos "coincidir" en algún lugar, y de paso entreteniéndome con su plática- contestó Henry, mientras le arrebataba el libro a Sally de las manos.

-¡Dáme eso acá Henry Charles Black!- decía Sally enojada, mientras forcejeaba con Henry, y éste le sacaba la lengua, y le hacias cosquillas picándole las costillas.

-¡No seas así Henry...dáme ese libro!- decía Sally entre risas y reclamos, mientras Dylan y Rose veían las escena divertidos.

-Rose tiene razón debes de dejar de leer tanto o si no esos ojos verdes que tienes se te van a secar Sally...- decía Henry mientras hojeaba el libro con una mano y con otra alejaba a Sally -¿Y a todo todo esto qué estas leyendo Sally?...¿Romero y Julieta?....¿Es algo muggle o qué?- decía Henry en tono burlón, al momento que Sally le tomaba el libro de la mano y lo sostenía fuertemente.

-Si así es, y en el futuro agradecería que no me arrebataras mis cosas...¿entendiste Black?- decía Sally con enojo en sus ojos y metiendo el libro entre su túnica. Henry la veía divertido.

-Si hermano, y menos aún cuando el libro no es de ella, sino de nuestro querido amigo Bryan Andersen, ¿verdad Sally?- decía Rose, y la parte de Brian Andersen lo dijo con tono de burla. Sally le lanzó una mirada de cuchillo a Rose, e hizo caso omiso de su comentario. Rose se volvió a callar; sabía que su amiga de nuevo se habia molestado con ella, y volvió a recostarse sobre la hierba. Dylan y Henry, sólo observaban la escena en silencio. Después de un rato, Henry dijo:

-¿Y ya empacaron?..mañana salimos con rumbo a nuestras casas- decía Henry.

-Yap, desde hoy en la mañana- decía Sally en tono aún molesto.

-Yo igual- decía Rose.

-Pues yo no...pero aún hay demasiado tiempo para hacerlo- decía Dylan mientras le lanzaba la pelotita de peluche a Henry.

-Como siempre...creo que al último momento se te va a olvidar algo Dylan- decía Sally con una sonrisa. Todos se rieron.

-Creo que es hora de que regresemos al castillo, ya va a ser hora de la cena de clausura- decía Henry, mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Sally a hacerlo, la cual no quiería que él la ayudara, pero al final accedió a tomar la mano que Henry le ofrecía en son de paz..

-Sip, porque la verdad me muero de hambre- decía Dylan, mientras se levantaba.

-Yo igual- decía Rose al levantarse y sacudir su capa.

-Sip, y....¡ÉL ÚLTIMO QUE LLEGUE AL CASTILLO ES UN APESTOSO SLYTHERIN CON OLOR A TROLL!- gritaba Henry al momento que salía disparado corriendo rumbo al castillo. Rose, Sally y Dylan emprendieron también la carrera tratando de alcanzar a Henry, mientras reían entre ellos.

Así los 4 chicos entraron al castillo y asistieron a la cena de fin de cursos, donde se entregó oficialmente la copa de las casas a Gryffindor, provocando que se estallara en aplausos provenientes de esa casa, además de la de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, ,mientras que los de Slytherin se limitaron a un aislado y casi inexistente aplauso, salvo por algunos que aplaudian. Malfoy, Lestrange y Snape veían a los Gryffidors con gesto de cinismo, mientras apretaban los dientes. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban super contentos, al igual que toda su mesa. Sally, Scarlett, Jane y Amanda, brincaban como locas, mientras Henry hacia más alboroto y, que si no hubiera sido por Percy Weasley, Henry se abría subido a la mesa a bailar. Todo esa noche puede decirse que fue perfecto para aquella mesa.

Al día siguiente, todos se despedían de sus compañeros durante el viaje en el tren. Sally (que ya se había despedido de todos sus amigos) iba en el mismo compartimiento de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Dylan se había ido con su hermano, y Rose estaba con sus compañeros de casa, intercambiando direcciones y en algunos casos números de teléfono. Por su parte, Henry estaba en el compartimiento con sus compañeros de año, jugando cartas explosivas. Al llegar a la estación, Harry vió a los padres de varias compañeros acercarse a sus hijos, y a lo lejos vió a cierta jovencita de Ravenclaw de ojos orientales, la cual se reunia con sus familares. Harry estuvo un momento contemplándola y después de un rato de verla, Cho Chang lo vió y le dirigó un gestó de despedida, acompañado de una encantadora sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que embobaban a Harry.

-Si ya puedes apartar la vista de ahi- decía Sally con voz impaciente-puedes por favor apurarte y empujar tu baúl más para allá que el mío no cabe!!!!!-.

-¡Cómo molestas!- decía Harry mientras le daba un último gesto de despedida a Cho. Harry apartó su equipaje y ayudó a su hermana a colocar el suyo en forma correcta. Después de un rato, llegaron junto a Harry y Sally, Ron y Hermione. Un rato después, se reunieron con ellos Dylan y Alex, este último llevaba una mochila extra cargando, la cual Sally pudo ver que era de Rose. Después de otros minutos, salieron Henry y Rose, la cual iba sujetada fuertemente por su hermano.

-¡Yá Henry...suéltame..no seas así....déjame....no tengo 5 años!- decía Rose molesta.

-Pues así para que no te entretengas más en platicar con tus "amiguitos"...y darles hasta tu número telefónico...el cual por cierto ya deben de haber cortado, ya que papá y mamá no saben muy bien como funiona esa cosa rara del "tefévono"- decía Henry molestó, sin dejar de sujertar a su hermana.

-Es teléfono Henry....creo que de verdad será necesario que el próximo año lleves Estudios Muggles ¿no crees?- le decía Hermione, algo seria.

-Eso es caso perdido Hermione, Henry no se interesa en lo absoluto en los muggles, aparte de que sea alguna chica muggle- decía Alex cerca de Hermione-Aunque por otro lado, creo que en mi caso sería bueno que después me pudieras prestar tus apuntes y orientarme un poco en esa materia, ya que yo si pienso llevarla el próximo semestre- decía Alex, algo sonrojado al mirar a Hermione.

-¡Claro Alex, cuenta con ellos!- decía Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues no te aconsejo que le pidas ayuda de estudio a ella- decía Ron, mientras se ponía al lado de Alex -Esta obsesionada con estudiar y puede llegar a hacer que de verdad alucines con sus métodos de estudio- decía Ron de manera burlona.

-¡Pues si no hubiera sido por mis métodos de estudio, tu Ronald Weasley hubieras reprobado varias materias!- decía Hermione visiblemente molesta. Ella y Ron se lanzaban miradas desafiantes.

-¡Yá paren ustedes dos...NO SE PELEEN!- decía Harry al acercarse a ellos. Ron y Hermione fruncieron el entrecejo y desviaron las miradas el uno del otro.

-Él empezó Harry!!!!- exclamaba Hermione molesta.

-Pues tu tampoco eres un dulce ¿lo sabías?- decía Ron sarcásticamente.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- decía Harry energicamente -Vamos a salir de vacaciones y lo más probable es que no nos veamos por algunas semanas, así que será mejor que se reconcilien, sino van a pasar semanas antes de que se vean....además ustedes son amigos ¿o no?- decía el ojiverde con tono de impaciencia. Ron y Hermione asintieron y después se miraron y se pidieron disculpas mutuamente. Después de eso, se dieron la mano, y volvieron a hablarse de manera normal.

-¿Siempre actuas como su referi o algo asi Harry?- preguntaba en un susurro Alex.

-Si, la mayor parte del tiempo, tengo que ponerme como negociador entre sus hostilidades...pero bueno en el fondo se que ellos realmente se aprecian el uno por el otro Alex- decia Harry con una sonrisa en los labios. Alex, sólo asintió con la cabeza, pero permaneció un momento observando a Hermione y Ron.

-Gracias Alex...¿me puedes devolver mi mochila por favor?- decía Rose, que se había acercado lentamente a Alex. Alex la miró y se la dió de inmediato. Posteriormente, volvió su atención a Hermione.

-Sabes una cosa Alex.?- preguntaba Rose antes de irse de ahi -Sinceramente creo que no necesitas llevar Estudios Muggles...no porque Hermione diga que llevar esa clase es interesante, debes de hacerlo....- dijo tajantentemente Rose antes de irse con Sally y Ginny que platicaban junto a sus baules. Alex se quedó aún más pensativo.

Después de esperar cerca de 15 minutos, los padres Potter, Lupin, Black, Weasley y Granger se presentaron. También se presentaron los Andersen. James y Sirius, casi se abalanzaron contra sus hijas y las llenaron de besos y abrazos, y Harry hubiera jurado que tanto su padre como Remus y Sirius estaban a punto de lanzar chispas y demás juegos artificiales, sino hubiera sido por las miradas inquisidoras que les lanzaron sus respectivas esposas.

-¿Cómo les fue en su primer años pequeñas?- preguntaba Molly Weasley a Rose y Sally.

-¡Pues muy bien Señora Weasley...aprendimos un montón de cosas!..¿verdad Rose?- decía Sally entusiasmada.

-Pues si...si....algo hay de eso...aunque también conocimos a muchos nuevos amigos!!!!- decía Rose.

-Pues espero que no hayan sido a muchos "amigos"- decía en tono serio Sirius Black.Todas las señoras se rieron ante ese gesto.

-Pues nosotros nos retiramos Lily...James...- dijo de momento una voz femenina. Era Beatrice Andersen, la madre de Bryan. Bryan y sus padres se despidieron de todos, y antes de irse, Sally le entregó en secreto a Bryan el libro de Rome y Julieta y le regaló una pequeña bolsa de dulces. El chico sólo le dió una enorme sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento, y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. James, que estaba distraído no se dió cuenta, pero Lily si, y se puso de los más contena. Hermione y sus padres también se despidieron de todos, no sin antes quedar con Harry y Ron de verse en las vacaciones en la casa de Ron.

-Pues...es hora de irse a casa ¿no creen?- decía Remus, mientras reducía el equipaje de sus hijos hasta hacerlos tan pequeños y livianos que eran capaces de guardar en el bolso de la túnica.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!...ya quiero llegar a descansar a casa y olvidar todo lo de la escuela- decía Dylan.

-Pues no lo olvides todo, porque no quiero ver notas reprobatorias el proximo año...¿me entendiste Dylan?- decía Aline en tono serio.

-AHHHH Mamá.....!!!!!- decía Dylan. Todos estaban listos para irse.

-¿Se lso decimos ya o hasta después James?- decía Sirius a James y Remus, mientras sus respectivas esposas los veían sin entender la situación.

-¿A qué te refieres Sirius?- decía Lauren algo preocupada, ya que siempre que sus esposo ponía ese entusiasmo en algo, siempre resultaba ser algo peligroso o alguna travesura.

-¡Pues que va a ser Lauren!- decía el papá Black a su esposa-¿No te acuerdad que se llevará a cabo este año durante el verano?- decía Sirius con los ojos casi llorosos de la emoción. James y Remus asentían fervientemente con la misma ilusión. Aline y Lily, al igual que todos los niños estaban con cara de interrogación. Molly y Arthur Weasley también tenía cara de fascinación.

-Pues no...la verdad no sé Sirius....- decía bastante pensativa Lauren.

-¡AYY MUJER....DE VERAS QUE NO SE CÓMO ME FUI A CASAR CONTIGO!- decía Sirius

-¡Oyeme Sirius....si en algo aprecias tu cuerpo en el estado en el que está en estos momentos será mejor que me digas de qué rayos estás hablando!- decía Lauren, perdiendo la paciencia y apuntandole con la varita. Todos veían la escena atentos y hasta un tanto resignados.

-¡Esto es igual al colegio, siempre era lo mismo con ellos, querida!- decía Lupin riendo al oido de su esposa Aline, la cual era la única que veía la escena preocupada. Lily y James la veían sonriendo.

-Ya..ya Lauren...no es ara tanto amor...pues está bien te lo diré....esete año...¡SON LOS MUNDIALES DE QUIDDITCH ! y pues hemos pensado que sería divertido ir todos juntos...¿Qué piensan chicos?- decía Sirius feliz, mientras esperaba respuesta de todos.

La respuesta de los chicos fue un tremendo "HURRA", incluyendo a los Weasley, los cuales esperaban con ansia ese evento también.

-¡ESO ES GENIAL!- decía Harry mientras comenzaba a hacer planes con todos los chicos presentes ahí. Por su parte, Sally, Rose y Ginny también hablaban animádamente, mientras los adultos comenzaban a ponerse de acuerdo acerca de como irian. Al fina, se acordó que todos se vieran en la casa de Sirius, para transladarse de ahí al estadio. Ron quedó en que él le avisaba a Hermione, para que se le uniera. Por tu parte, Henry le ganó la misma idea a Ron, pero para avisarle a Bryan Andersen, cosa que Sally esperaba hacer.

Al final, después de despedidas y demás, cada una de las familias se retiró a su respectiva casa, donde los chicos les contarías las aventuras vividas en el año escolar............

.

.

.

.

.¡HASTA AQUI!

HOLA A TODOS......Y PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA.......

Cambié un poco el capitulo....ya que no pensaba escribir acerca de los mundiales....pero creo que será buena idea.....y ahora pasemos a contestar a aquellos que me han apoyado a lo largo de esta historia......

**Lorien Lupin: **¡GRACIAS POR LAS PORRAS!. me hiciste poner de colores...y si a mi me encanta que Remus tenga una famila, así que por eso los inventé...porque no es justo que siempre dejen a Lupin solito, siendo el el MÄS LINDO DE TODOS.......y espero que lo sigas leyendo.....bye.

**MontesSirius:** Gracias por decirme que no soy pésima....me animó mucho el review.....ahora se que sui algún día saco un libro al menos venderé uno...el que tu me compres....GRACIAS!!!!!

**fjrod: **A veces me resulta dificil actulalizar pronto, porque la universidad me absorbe mucho tiempo, pero espero poder actualizar más seguido ahora que estoy más descansada. Con respecto a tu pregunta...si....Voldemort es una sombra que sigue a los Potter, pero no tan dramático como en los libros, o sea que si aparecé en la trama pero no será de un gran peso...ya que me quiero enfocar a las relaciones personales de los protaginistas......GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO!!!!!

**Syringen:** GRACIAS y que bueno que te guste la historia y los personajes....espero actualizar más seguido........si no lo hago temos que alguien me estrangule.......Bye.....

El siguiente capitulo....

¡TODOS A LOS MUNDIALES!........


	9. ¡TODOS A LOS MUNDIALES!

CAPITULO 6

"Un año acaba.....¡VACACIONES!"

Pasaron los meses, y el primer año de Sally y compañía pasó muy rápido. Pronto llegaron las vaciones de Navidad y después las de Pascua. Los chicos se prepararon para presentar los examenes finales del curso. Dylan y Rose, estaban hechos bolas y eran unos manojos de nervios. Pero al final, Sally, Rose y Dylan, terminaron sus examenes finales.

-¡Por fin...libres....OH HERMOSA LIBERTAD!-exclamaba a los cuatro vientos Rose.

-No exageres Rose, no seas tan dramática....sólo terminamos examenes- decía Sally que iba a su lado caminando.

-Pues para ti puede que no sea la gran cosa, pero para Rose y para mi es lo máximo!!!!- contestaba Dylan, que iba jugando con una pelota diminuta de peluche. Todos se dirigian con rumbo a los terrenos del colegio, en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde tirarse sobre la yerba, y poder despejarse. Se colocaron junto a un árbol que les proporcionaba una buena sombra y había una brisa cálida que los cubría y los reconfortaba. Dylan se dejó caer boca arriba sobre la yerba y observaba el cielo tranquilamente.Rose se acostó junto a él e imitó lo mismo que hacía su amigo; por su parte Sally se sentó recargada en el árbol y sacó un pequeño librito y empezó a hojearlo.

-¡Yá Sally.....deja de leer!- decía Rose, mientras se colocaba boca abajo y miraba a su amiga -De veras que el cerebro necesita descanso eh!!!!-.

-Rose....no es malo el leer....además no estoy leyendo algo de la escuela, estoy leyendo una novela muggle muy interesante- decía la chica con aire ofendido.

-Pero no deja de ser lectura.....-decía Rose.

-¿Oigan y ya han pensado que van a hacer en las vacaciones?- preguntó de repente Dylan.

-Pues no, la verdad no....aunque a mi me gustaría salir de viaje a algún lugar cálido- contestaba Rose animádamente. -¿Y tu Sally?-.

-Pues no sé, aunque no creo que vayamos a salir a algún lado..ustedes saben por los negocios de mi papá...creo que tiene que atender algunos pendientes, y pues mamá tiene que ayudarlo- contestó Sally con desgano, sin dejar de leer su libro.

-¡Qué lástima!...pero a lo mejor podemos estar juntos Harry, Alex, tu y yo, ya que mis papás tampoco creo que quieran salir de vacaciones- decía Dylan, algo apesadumbrado.

-¿A qué se debe eso Dylan?...tus papás son de espíritu viajero!!!!- comentaba Rose algo sorprendida.

-Pues es que, mi mamá está muy ocupada con la nueva colección de túnicas y ropas que piensa sacar esta temporada, ya es diseñadora- decía Dylan.

-Es verdad, ya me había olvidado de eso, pero que emoción!!!...Aline es una excelente diseñadora....me encantan sus diseños!!!!- decía Rose emocionada.

-Pues yo no sé mucho de esas cosas, y la verdad nunca he entendido por qué las mujeres se emocionan tanto con eso de los desfiles de modas y la ropa...la verdad es que yo todas las túnicas las veo iguales- decía aburrido Dylan.

-¡Es que ustedes los hombres no tienen sentido de la moda y el buen vestir, si fuera por ustedes andarían todo el santo día desnudos!....¿no es así Sally?-.

-Ja...no creo que sean tanto asi Rose, pero la verdad es que yo creo que esas cosas de los desfiles son demasiado escandalosas y a decir verdad a mi no me llaman mucho la atención- contestó Sally apartando la vista de su libro.

-¡Ay Sally.....tú nunca cambiarás!...¿cuando te interesarás en cosas más...normales....más de chicas?- decía Rose en tono de reproche.

-¿Así como tu Rose?- decía Sally empezando a molestarse. Rose captó que su amiga empezaba a molestarse, así que decidió ignorar la respuesta de ésta, y cambió de tema rápidamente.

-¿Oye Dylan..y cómo estuvo la fiesta de los Gryffindors cuando ganaron la copa de las Casas y la de Quidditch?- decía Rose, mientras miraba de reojo el rostro duro de Sally.

-Pues estuvo genial...la verdad era que hacía mucho tiempo que no ganaba Gryffindor las dos copas, así que los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan fueron a las cocinas y trajeron un gran botín de comida: pasteles, bebidas, botanas, galletas e infinidad de dulces. Además, Dean Thomas hizo grandes carteles y dibujos para adornar las paredes y Ginny y Sally hicieron pequeños encantamientos para adornar el ambiente de pequeñas chispas de colores, la verdad es que casi nadie en la casa durmió esa noche- decía Dylan con voz emocionada.

-¡Qué envidia!...me hubieran invitado...-decía en tono resentido Rose.

-Si lo pensamos, pero la verdad no quisimos arriesgarnos a que llegara la profesora MacGonagall a callarnos y los encontrara ahi a ti y a Alex- decía Sally con la vista sumida en su libro.

-mmm....pues si eso si....¡pero llegando a casa debemos de hacer una fiesta fenomenal para festejar nuestro primer año!..¿no les parece?- decía Rose con los ojos brillantes de sólo pensarlo.

-Pues con las notas que llevas a casa, la verdad dudo que mis papás vayan a querer hacer una fiesta,¿no crees Rose?- dijo una cuarta voz, que parecía que provenía de la copa del arbol donde estaban sentados. Era Henry.

-¡AHH...ME ASUSTASTE HENRY....!- gritaba Rose mientras se sobresaltaba.Sally y Dylan también brincaron del susto-¡Y PARA QUE LO SEPAS MIS NOSTAS SON TAN MALAS COMO LO PIENSAS...DE HECHO SALÍ MEJOR DE LO QUE ESPERABA!- le gritaba Rose, con los cachetes rojos. Henry se rió y bajó lentamente del árbol. Ya una vez en tierra se sentó junto a Sally.

-¿Y qué hacias arriba de ese árbol Henry?- preguntaba Sally sin dejar de leer su libro.

-Pues descansando de los examenes, además de descansar de mi club de admiradoras las cuales no paran de preguntar cuales son mis planes para las vacaciones...tu sabes...para ver si podemos "coincidir" en algún lugar, y de paso entreteniéndome con su plática- contestó Henry, mientras le arrebataba el libro a Sally de las manos.

-¡Dáme eso acá Henry Charles Black!- decía Sally enojada, mientras forcejeaba con Henry, y éste le sacaba la lengua, y le hacias cosquillas picándole las costillas.

-¡No seas así Henry...dáme ese libro!- decía Sally entre risas y reclamos, mientras Dylan y Rose veían las escena divertidos.

-Rose tiene razón debes de dejar de leer tanto o si no esos ojos verdes que tienes se te van a secar Sally...- decía Henry mientras hojeaba el libro con una mano y con otra alejaba a Sally -¿Y a todo todo esto qué estas leyendo Sally?...¿Romero y Julieta?....¿Es algo muggle o qué?- decía Henry en tono burlón, al momento que Sally le tomaba el libro de la mano y lo sostenía fuertemente.

-Si así es, y en el futuro agradecería que no me arrebataras mis cosas...¿entendiste Black?- decía Sally con enojo en sus ojos y metiendo el libro entre su túnica. Henry la veía divertido.

-Si hermano, y menos aún cuando el libro no es de ella, sino de nuestro querido amigo Bryan Andersen, ¿verdad Sally?- decía Rose, y la parte de Brian Andersen lo dijo con tono de burla. Sally le lanzó una mirada de cuchillo a Rose, e hizo caso omiso de su comentario. Rose se volvió a callar; sabía que su amiga de nuevo se habia molestado con ella, y volvió a recostarse sobre la hierba. Dylan y Henry, sólo observaban la escena en silencio. Después de un rato, Henry dijo:

-¿Y ya empacaron?..mañana salimos con rumbo a nuestras casas- decía Henry.

-Yap, desde hoy en la mañana- decía Sally en tono aún molesto.

-Yo igual- decía Rose.

-Pues yo no...pero aún hay demasiado tiempo para hacerlo- decía Dylan mientras le lanzaba la pelotita de peluche a Henry.

-Como siempre...creo que al último momento se te va a olvidar algo Dylan- decía Sally con una sonrisa. Todos se rieron.

-Creo que es hora de que regresemos al castillo, ya va a ser hora de la cena de clausura- decía Henry, mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Sally a hacerlo, la cual no quiería que él la ayudara, pero al final accedió a tomar la mano que Henry le ofrecía en son de paz..

-Sip, porque la verdad me muero de hambre- decía Dylan, mientras se levantaba.

-Yo igual- decía Rose al levantarse y sacudir su capa.

-Sip, y....¡ÉL ÚLTIMO QUE LLEGUE AL CASTILLO ES UN APESTOSO SLYTHERIN CON OLOR A TROLL!- gritaba Henry al momento que salía disparado corriendo rumbo al castillo. Rose, Sally y Dylan emprendieron también la carrera tratando de alcanzar a Henry, mientras reían entre ellos.

Así los 4 chicos entraron al castillo y asistieron a la cena de fin de cursos, donde se entregó oficialmente la copa de las casas a Gryffindor, provocando que se estallara en aplausos provenientes de esa casa, además de la de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, ,mientras que los de Slytherin se limitaron a un aislado y casi inexistente aplauso, salvo por algunos que aplaudian. Malfoy, Lestrange y Snape veían a los Gryffidors con gesto de cinismo, mientras apretaban los dientes. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban super contentos, al igual que toda su mesa. Sally, Scarlett, Jane y Amanda, brincaban como locas, mientras Henry hacia más alboroto y, que si no hubiera sido por Percy Weasley, Henry se abría subido a la mesa a bailar. Todo esa noche puede decirse que fue perfecto para aquella mesa.

Al día siguiente, todos se despedían de sus compañeros durante el viaje en el tren. Sally (que ya se había despedido de todos sus amigos) iba en el mismo compartimiento de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Dylan se había ido con su hermano, y Rose estaba con sus compañeros de casa, intercambiando direcciones y en algunos casos números de teléfono. Por su parte, Henry estaba en el compartimiento con sus compañeros de año, jugando cartas explosivas. Al llegar a la estación, Harry vió a los padres de varias compañeros acercarse a sus hijos, y a lo lejos vió a cierta jovencita de Ravenclaw de ojos orientales, la cual se reunia con sus familares. Harry estuvo un momento contemplándola y después de un rato de verla, Cho Chang lo vió y le dirigó un gestó de despedida, acompañado de una encantadora sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que embobaban a Harry.

-Si ya puedes apartar la vista de ahi- decía Sally con voz impaciente-puedes por favor apurarte y empujar tu baúl más para allá que el mío no cabe!!!!!-.

-¡Cómo molestas!- decía Harry mientras le daba un último gesto de despedida a Cho. Harry apartó su equipaje y ayudó a su hermana a colocar el suyo en forma correcta. Después de un rato, llegaron junto a Harry y Sally, Ron y Hermione. Un rato después, se reunieron con ellos Dylan y Alex, este último llevaba una mochila extra cargando, la cual Sally pudo ver que era de Rose. Después de otros minutos, salieron Henry y Rose, la cual iba sujetada fuertemente por su hermano.

-¡Yá Henry...suéltame..no seas así....déjame....no tengo 5 años!- decía Rose molesta.

-Pues así para que no te entretengas más en platicar con tus "amiguitos"...y darles hasta tu número telefónico...el cual por cierto ya deben de haber cortado, ya que papá y mamá no saben muy bien como funiona esa cosa rara del "tefévono"- decía Henry molestó, sin dejar de sujertar a su hermana.

-Es teléfono Henry....creo que de verdad será necesario que el próximo año lleves Estudios Muggles ¿no crees?- le decía Hermione, algo seria.

-Eso es caso perdido Hermione, Henry no se interesa en lo absoluto en los muggles, aparte de que sea alguna chica muggle- decía Alex cerca de Hermione-Aunque por otro lado, creo que en mi caso sería bueno que después me pudieras prestar tus apuntes y orientarme un poco en esa materia, ya que yo si pienso llevarla el próximo semestre- decía Alex, algo sonrojado al mirar a Hermione.

-¡Claro Alex, cuenta con ellos!- decía Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues no te aconsejo que le pidas ayuda de estudio a ella- decía Ron, mientras se ponía al lado de Alex -Esta obsesionada con estudiar y puede llegar a hacer que de verdad alucines con sus métodos de estudio- decía Ron de manera burlona.

-¡Pues si no hubiera sido por mis métodos de estudio, tu Ronald Weasley hubieras reprobado varias materias!- decía Hermione visiblemente molesta. Ella y Ron se lanzaban miradas desafiantes.

-¡Yá paren ustedes dos...NO SE PELEEN!- decía Harry al acercarse a ellos. Ron y Hermione fruncieron el entrecejo y desviaron las miradas el uno del otro.

-Él empezó Harry!!!!- exclamaba Hermione molesta.

-Pues tu tampoco eres un dulce ¿lo sabías?- decía Ron sarcásticamente.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- decía Harry energicamente -Vamos a salir de vacaciones y lo más probable es que no nos veamos por algunas semanas, así que será mejor que se reconcilien, sino van a pasar semanas antes de que se vean....además ustedes son amigos ¿o no?- decía el ojiverde con tono de impaciencia. Ron y Hermione asintieron y después se miraron y se pidieron disculpas mutuamente. Después de eso, se dieron la mano, y volvieron a hablarse de manera normal.

-¿Siempre actuas como su referi o algo asi Harry?- preguntaba en un susurro Alex.

-Si, la mayor parte del tiempo, tengo que ponerme como negociador entre sus hostilidades...pero bueno en el fondo se que ellos realmente se aprecian el uno por el otro Alex- decia Harry con una sonrisa en los labios. Alex, sólo asintió con la cabeza, pero permaneció un momento observando a Hermione y Ron.

-Gracias Alex...¿me puedes devolver mi mochila por favor?- decía Rose, que se había acercado lentamente a Alex. Alex la miró y se la dió de inmediato. Posteriormente, volvió su atención a Hermione.

-Sabes una cosa Alex.?- preguntaba Rose antes de irse de ahi -Sinceramente creo que no necesitas llevar Estudios Muggles...no porque Hermione diga que llevar esa clase es interesante, debes de hacerlo....- dijo tajantentemente Rose antes de irse con Sally y Ginny que platicaban junto a sus baules. Alex se quedó aún más pensativo.

Después de esperar cerca de 15 minutos, los padres Potter, Lupin, Black, Weasley y Granger se presentaron. También se presentaron los Andersen. James y Sirius, casi se abalanzaron contra sus hijas y las llenaron de besos y abrazos, y Harry hubiera jurado que tanto su padre como Remus y Sirius estaban a punto de lanzar chispas y demás juegos artificiales, sino hubiera sido por las miradas inquisidoras que les lanzaron sus respectivas esposas.

-¿Cómo les fue en su primer años pequeñas?- preguntaba Molly Weasley a Rose y Sally.

-¡Pues muy bien Señora Weasley...aprendimos un montón de cosas!..¿verdad Rose?- decía Sally entusiasmada.

-Pues si...si....algo hay de eso...aunque también conocimos a muchos nuevos amigos!!!!- decía Rose.

-Pues espero que no hayan sido a muchos "amigos"- decía en tono serio Sirius Black.Todas las señoras se rieron ante ese gesto.

-Pues nosotros nos retiramos Lily...James...- dijo de momento una voz femenina. Era Beatrice Andersen, la madre de Bryan. Bryan y sus padres se despidieron de todos, y antes de irse, Sally le entregó en secreto a Bryan el libro de Rome y Julieta y le regaló una pequeña bolsa de dulces. El chico sólo le dió una enorme sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento, y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. James, que estaba distraído no se dió cuenta, pero Lily si, y se puso de los más contena. Hermione y sus padres también se despidieron de todos, no sin antes quedar con Harry y Ron de verse en las vacaciones en la casa de Ron.

-Pues...es hora de irse a casa ¿no creen?- decía Remus, mientras reducía el equipaje de sus hijos hasta hacerlos tan pequeños y livianos que eran capaces de guardar en el bolso de la túnica.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!...ya quiero llegar a descansar a casa y olvidar todo lo de la escuela- decía Dylan.

-Pues no lo olvides todo, porque no quiero ver notas reprobatorias el proximo año...¿me entendiste Dylan?- decía Aline en tono serio.

-AHHHH Mamá.....!!!!!- decía Dylan. Todos estaban listos para irse.

-¿Se lso decimos ya o hasta después James?- decía Sirius a James y Remus, mientras sus respectivas esposas los veían sin entender la situación.

-¿A qué te refieres Sirius?- decía Lauren algo preocupada, ya que siempre que sus esposo ponía ese entusiasmo en algo, siempre resultaba ser algo peligroso o alguna travesura.

-¡Pues que va a ser Lauren!- decía el papá Black a su esposa-¿No te acuerdad que se llevará a cabo este año durante el verano?- decía Sirius con los ojos casi llorosos de la emoción. James y Remus asentían fervientemente con la misma ilusión. Aline y Lily, al igual que todos los niños estaban con cara de interrogación. Molly y Arthur Weasley también tenía cara de fascinación.

-Pues no...la verdad no sé Sirius....- decía bastante pensativa Lauren.

-¡AYY MUJER....DE VERAS QUE NO SE CÓMO ME FUI A CASAR CONTIGO!- decía Sirius

-¡Oyeme Sirius....si en algo aprecias tu cuerpo en el estado en el que está en estos momentos será mejor que me digas de qué rayos estás hablando!- decía Lauren, perdiendo la paciencia y apuntandole con la varita. Todos veían la escena atentos y hasta un tanto resignados.

-¡Esto es igual al colegio, siempre era lo mismo con ellos, querida!- decía Lupin riendo al oido de su esposa Aline, la cual era la única que veía la escena preocupada. Lily y James la veían sonriendo.

-Ya..ya Lauren...no es ara tanto amor...pues está bien te lo diré....esete año...¡SON LOS MUNDIALES DE QUIDDITCH ! y pues hemos pensado que sería divertido ir todos juntos...¿Qué piensan chicos?- decía Sirius feliz, mientras esperaba respuesta de todos.

La respuesta de los chicos fue un tremendo "HURRA", incluyendo a los Weasley, los cuales esperaban con ansia ese evento también.

-¡ESO ES GENIAL!- decía Harry mientras comenzaba a hacer planes con todos los chicos presentes ahí. Por su parte, Sally, Rose y Ginny también hablaban animádamente, mientras los adultos comenzaban a ponerse de acuerdo acerca de como irian. Al fina, se acordó que todos se vieran en la casa de Sirius, para transladarse de ahí al estadio. Ron quedó en que él le avisaba a Hermione, para que se le uniera. Por tu parte, Henry le ganó la misma idea a Ron, pero para avisarle a Bryan Andersen, cosa que Sally esperaba hacer.

Al final, después de despedidas y demás, cada una de las familias se retiró a su respectiva casa, donde los chicos les contarías las aventuras vividas en el año escolar............

.

.

.

.

.¡HASTA AQUI!

HOLA A TODOS......Y PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA.......

Cambié un poco el capitulo....ya que no pensaba escribir acerca de los mundiales....pero creo que será buena idea.....y ahora pasemos a contestar a aquellos que me han apoyado a lo largo de esta historia......

**Lorien Lupin: **¡GRACIAS POR LAS PORRAS!. me hiciste poner de colores...y si a mi me encanta que Remus tenga una famila, así que por eso los inventé...porque no es justo que siempre dejen a Lupin solito, siendo el el MÄS LINDO DE TODOS.......y espero que lo sigas leyendo.....bye.

**MontesSirius:** Gracias por decirme que no soy pésima....me animó mucho el review.....ahora se que sui algún día saco un libro al menos venderé uno...el que tu me compres....GRACIAS!!!!!

**fjrod: **A veces me resulta dificil actulalizar pronto, porque la universidad me absorbe mucho tiempo, pero espero poder actualizar más seguido ahora que estoy más descansada. Con respecto a tu pregunta...si....Voldemort es una sombra que sigue a los Potter, pero no tan dramático como en los libros, o sea que si aparecé en la trama pero no será de un gran peso...ya que me quiero enfocar a las relaciones personales de los protaginistas......GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO!!!!!

**Syringen:** GRACIAS y que bueno que te guste la historia y los personajes....espero actualizar más seguido........si no lo hago temos que alguien me estrangule.......Bye.....

El siguiente capitulo....

¡TODOS A LOS MUNDIALES!........


End file.
